


Друзья?

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Routine, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: В этой альтернативной реальности одиноким не останется никто, ведь даже если ты сам не нашёл именно того человека, тебе помогут особые вещи-компасы, притягивающие вас друг к другу.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Друзья?

Сидя в самом дальнем углу клуба и наблюдая за извивающимися в такт музыке на танцполе людьми, Андрей думал, что слишком тяжело расплачивается за недавний трёхдневный поход, куда вытащил лучшего друга. Даже здесь, в зоне отдыха, музыка была настолько громкой, что по напиткам в стаканах шла рябь, а чтобы поговорить, приходилось кричать в самое ухо, нарушая все личные границы. Хотя плюхнувшегося рядом Виктора – того самого лучшего друга и ту ещё головную боль по совместительству – это совершенно не смущало.

– Ты обещал помочь найти кого-нибудь на ночь, но сидя в углу этого не получится сделать.

Не то чтобы Виктор сам не мог кого-то склеить, напротив, с его внешностью и умением себя подать проблемой было скорее отшить всех желающих, но он продолжал таскать друга с собой. Хотя обычно это себя оправдывало, и ночь, проведённая с выбранной Андреем девушкой, не превращалась в роман на пару недель с прямо-таки шекспировскими страстями и трудными расставаниями. Иногда Андрей думал, что Вик не может иначе, ему весь этот пафос просто необходим, но потом вспоминал, каким тот бывает дома, и гнал прочь такие мысли.

– Эй! Теперь и вовсе завис! – со смехом сказал Виктор, помахав рукой перед его носом. – Ты мне должен за те адские дни, что кормил мною всех комаров, которых только смог найти. Пошли хотя бы потанцуем, а?

Андрею ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться: кого другого он бы, может, и попытался убедить в том, что не умеет танцевать, но не Виктора, который, собственно, и был тем самым человеком, который в отместку за занятия самбо затащил мужчину в танцевальный кружок. Они дружили с детства и с детства же не понимали, но вынужденно разделяли интересы друг друга. Танцы и борьба, рисование и конькобежка, чтение и компьютерные игры… Огромный список, из которого оба смогли многое извлечь. Отбросив воспоминания, Андрей всё же позволил утащить себя на танцпол.

В одиночестве прекрасно двигающиеся мужчины долго не остались, довольно скоро к ним присоединились две девушки, весьма умело подстраиваясь под ритм танца. Андрей, даже в неверном свете клуба улавливающий блеск глаз, привычно прикинул, чего от них ожидать и ненавязчиво поменялся с другом партнёршей – с ней точно проблем не будет. Виктор едва заметно кивнул и добавил чуть откровенности в мимолётные прикосновения, девушка благосклонно улыбнулась и ответила тем же, а значит, цель достигнута, скоро можно будет покинуть это шумное место и, оставив друга веселиться, вернуться домой. Или – Андрей внимательней посмотрел на свою партнёршу, не спеша окунаться в приятную тишину – тоже развлечься? Да, действительно, стоит так и сделать.

Минут через десять Виктор увёл свою партнёршу по танцу за столик, а ещё чуть позже они направились к выходу. Андрей, краем глаза наблюдая за перемещениями шебутного друга, усмехнулся и полностью переключился на новую знакомую. На одноразовую встречу та, судя по всему, готова, но эту мысль ещё нужно донести, а значит, стоит усилить напор.

Чуть позже, выходя из клуба и легко поддерживая ничего не значащий разговор, Андрей подумал, что в очередной раз избавил друга от проблем, потому что тот потащил бы случайную знакомую в парк – гулять под луной, читал бы ей стихи, и всё в таком духе, и девушка обязательно подумала бы, что перед ней тот, кто готов к чему-то большему, чем просто приятная ночь, хотя Виктор и не думал бы ни о чём подобном, просто натура такая, слишком романтичная и дурная. Мужчина улыбнулся на последнем определении и выбросил мысли о друге из головы: сейчас у него была более приятная компания.

До дома Андрей добрался уже утром, чувствуя себя достаточно бодрым, несмотря на почти бессонную ночь: новая знакомая оказалась достаточно интересной, так что он даже не «забыл», как делал это обычно, листок с её номером и на полном серьёзе собирался позвонить ей через пару дней.

Поднявшись на свой этаж, Андрей покосился на дверь соседней квартиры, гадая, вернулся друг домой или ещё нет. Впрочем, оставаться в неведении ему оставалось недолго: стоило только начать звенеть ключами, как раздался щелчок замка, и в проёме появился несколько заспанный Виктор.

– Я уже думал, что тебя сегодня можно не ждать, – улыбнулся он, сонно щурясь. – Завтракать пойдёшь? Как раз закончил готовить.

– Пойду, – улыбнулся Андрей в ответ. – Ну как, я не ошибся, такси, дом, приятно проведённое время?

– Ну, мы ещё немного погуляли, – Виктор вернулся в квартиру, оставляя открытой дверь, чтобы друг мог войти, – до стоянки такси. Совершенно непрошибаемая девушка попалась, сказала не нести чушь и не тратить её время на ерунду, я, собственно, и не сопротивлялся. Спасибо, ты опять меня буквально спас. А ты? Тоже неплохо, судя по цветущему виду и возвращению домой даже не совсем ранним утром.

– Чего не сделаешь ради друга, – рассмеялся Андрей, проходя следом и привычно защёлкивая замок. – Я отлично, думаю даже ещё как-нибудь встретиться, вполне адекватная мадмуазель попалась. По крайней мере, пока, – мужчина опустился на «свою» табуретку и с удовольствием вдохнул запах кофе. – Вот за что я тебя ценю, так это за понимание.

– Ага, а мне казалось, за умение готовить и делать вид, что я слушаю твои рассказы о работе, – подначил Виктор. – Ты, кстати, на кофе не косись, кто-то собирался выспаться сегодня перед началом недели, или мне показалось? – рассуждения о новой встрече с девушкой он привычно проигнорировал, зная, что обычно они ни к чему не приводят: Андрей опять заработается и забудет, а когда вспомнит, окажется, что номер он потерял или пролил на него что-нибудь, а то и вовсе постирал – вечная песня, и кто, спрашивается, ему мешает записать нужное в телефон?

– Лягу пораньше, – отмахнулся тот. – Не жадничай, я же знаю, что там на две чашки сварено.

– Молоко достань, – Вик не стал спорить, да и о сне-то напомнил больше из вредности, чем из желания не делиться напитком.

– И как ты пьёшь такую бурду? – традиционно вздохнул Андрей, открыв холодильник. – А сахар опять забыл купить, да?

– Забыл, но уже сходил и взял у тебя, – Виктор указал на стол, где стояла слишком знакомая сахарница. – Ой, только не делай вид, что ты против, я же тебе время сэкономил.

– В следующий раз принесу тебе целый мешок, чтобы надолго хватило, – Андрей спокойно занялся кофе, прекрасно зная, какой именно пьёт друг. – И да, ты прав, мультиварка – конечно, первый друг холостяка, но ты готовишь вкуснее. Держи свою едва тёплую гадость, – утренний ритуал обсуждения различий во вкусах почти закончен.

– Ты чего разворчался? – хмыкнул Виктор, ставя перед другом тарелку. – Будешь возмущаться, буду кормить манной кашей, ты же её так любишь…

– Нет, ты не настолько жесток! – Андрей патетично вознёс глаза к потолку. – Всё, я само смирение и тактичность.

– Ты? Правда? Я в такие сказки не верю.

– Ну, ближайшие полчаса точно.

– Вот это уже ближе к правде. Ешь уже, а то меня шеф на работе хочет видеть через пару часов. Приятного аппетита.

– Тебе тоже. А чего это в выходной срывают? Привезли что-то интересное?

– Кажется, он просто хочет провести время с семьей, а не работать в воскресенье. К тому же я в пятницу не разобрал новые поступления…

– Главное, половину этого добра не притащи, – усмехнулся Андрей, – пары-тройки вещиц будет достаточно, а то опять будем перерывать полквартиры в поисках какой-нибудь непонятно куда положенной мелочи.

– Да ладно, не прибедняйся, тебе же тоже нравится разбираться со всеми этими старинными интересностями.

Всё дело в том, что Виктор работал в антикварной лавке, как гордо говорил его начальник, или среди груд разного хлама, как считал сам Вик, но среди всего этого старья попадались действительно любопытные вещи, которые мужчина частенько таскал домой, чтобы лучше разглядеть и показать другу.

– Да я не сильно против, так, ворчу для порядка, чтобы ты не слишком расслаблялся, – усмехнулся Андрей, допивая кофе. – Иди собирайся, с посудой я разберусь. И переоденься, шею спрячь, чтобы не слишком завидовали, – чуть выше ворота и правда красовался приличный засос.

– Водолазку натяну, – отмахнулся Виктор. – Всё, я ушёл собираться.

Минут через десять Андрей, помыв и убрав тарелки, прошёл в комнату и окинул внимательным взглядом одевшегося друга.

– Гриву причесать не забудь.

– Расчесал. Это называется укладка, если что. И не нужно говорить, что я выгляжу так, словно только что с постели встал и забыл поздороваться с расчёской, так оно и задумывалось.

– Иди уже, красавец, – хмыкнул Андрей. – Если вернёшься поздно, не буди, расскажешь о своих находках завтра.

– Ага, – Виктор осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, не забыл ли чего, – только завтра уже ты вернёшься поздно.

– Когда тебя это останавливало?

– И правда. Всё, я ушёл, не забудь дверь закрыть.

– Угу, – Андрей вернулся на кухню, забрал сахарницу, проверил, всё ли стоит на своих местах, сунул нос в холодильник, прикинув, что нужно докупить, о чём друг вечно забывает, и ушёл к себе. Дома он привёл себя в порядок и уселся за компьютер – на прошлой неделе начали новый проект, а значит, чтобы потом не доделывать всё впопыхах, стоит уделить работе пару часов на выходных.

Виктор же добрался до магазинчика, где трудился последние пару лет, и с улыбкой выслушал ворчание пожилого владельца, который пусть и был вечно недовольным с виду, всё же ценил своего сотрудника, хотя бы потому, что с появлением этого очаровательного паршивца дела пошли значительно лучше. Вик словно чувствовал, что нужно покупателям, к кому лучше подойти и завести разговор, а кого оставить побродить среди витрин. Пусть он не очень-то хорошо разбирался в происхождении вещей, тонкостях, необходимых для их оценки, но это от него и не требовалось, во всяком случае, пока владелец мог сам заниматься закупками. Хотя тот всё же пытался научить чему-то сотрудника, но казалось, всё напрасно: Виктор только глазами хлопал и успешно делал вид, что и слова не запомнил.

Вот и сегодня, разбирая новый товар, он словно бы и не слышал пояснений начальства, выставлял всё не по датам и ценности, а так, как больше нравилось. Владелец антикварной лавки ещё немного пораспинался, а потом, видя, что зря сотрясает воздух, только рукой махнул, уточнил насчёт переработки и ушёл, не мешая Виктору наводить на полках свой собственный порядок. Оставшись один, мужчина улыбнулся и негромко включил музыку на телефоне: так несколько монотонная работа казалась веселей. В последнем поступлении было много мелочей, красивых и совсем бессмысленных вроде медали за лучший коктейль на вечеринке, но, к сожалению, из чего-то по-настоящему интересного – только старый письменный набор. Андрея, в свое время проведшего достаточно времени за чертёжным кульманом, должно было впечатлить странное перо, может, он даже знает о таком какую-то интересную историю. Вик немного подумал, но всё же убрал вещь в сторону и продолжил разбираться с товаром.

В воскресенье отчего-то всегда почти не было людей, поэтому с час ему никто не мешал, а потом негромко звякнул колокольчик, и в магазин вошёл несколько нервный мужчина. Виктору и приглядываться не пришлось, чтобы понять, что тот на взводе: с таким выражением лица обычно заходили люди, оббегавшие все возможные магазины в поисках подарка к дате, о которой вспомнили в последний момент, и при должном старании их удавалось раскрутить на весьма дорогие покупки.

– Добрый день, – Виктор выключил музыку и подошёл к клиенту. – Никак не можете найти ту самую вещь?

После приветствия мужчина сделал шаг назад и в другой день уже ушёл бы прочь – есть такой тип покупателей, которые предпочитают не вести разговоров с консультантами, – но правильно заданный вопрос остановил его, заставил задуматься, а потом и кивнуть.

– У нас просто огромное количество разных интересных и ненужных безделушек, – Вик улыбнулся, указывая на полки. – Уверен, среди них притаилась та самая, просто дайте мне небольшую подсказку, и я её найду для вас.

– Год назад я нашёл свою половинку, – немного хрипло сказал клиент.

– Поздравляю! – искренне сказал на это Виктор: и правда было с чем поздравить.

– Мне хочется её порадовать чем-нибудь небанальным, – мужчина огляделся, – а во всех магазинах попадается сплошное массовое производство, уже неделю ничего подходящего не могу найти…

– А что вас связало? – Виктор не спеша пошёл между полок, думая, что же предложить. – Если не секрет, конечно.

Всё дело в том, что по миру ходило множество вещей-компасов, помогающих найти свою истинную пару, и выглядели они совершенно по-разному – от сломанной вилки до шедевров искусства.

– Стеклянный шарик, – улыбнулся покупатель, потирая ладонь, где виднелся небольшой рисунок в виде расправившей крылья птицы. – Есть такая игра с камушками, шариками и прочей мелочёвкой, знаете?

– Нужно выбить предмет противника из круга? – уточнил Виктор: в детстве во дворе они часто играли в подобное.

– Да, верно, так вышло, что мы по очереди схватились за один, а потом он пропал, оставив нам метки и какое-то совершенно дикое желание быть постоянно рядом. Верно говорят, что найдешь только тогда, когда искать перестанешь.

– Ещё раз поздравляю, – немного отстранённо сказал Виктор, вспоминая, кажется ему, или он где-то видел подходящий этому мужчине подарок. – Дайте мне минуту, я знаю, что вам подойдёт.

Вик обожал такие моменты, когда находился предмет, идеальный для покупателя, как сейчас. Эта коробочка лежала на складе ещё до того, как он пришёл работать в магазин, владелец считал её содержимое совершенно ненужным хламом, а недавно и вовсе хотел выбросить, выставив на продажу хотя бы футляр, но вышло гораздо лучше.

– Вот, смотрите, – Виктор вернулся в зал и поставил свою ношу на прилавок, – она пыльная, правда, – и действительно, на дереве собрался приличный слой пыли, но это легко было исправить. Откинув крышку, Вик наблюдал за реакцией клиента, видя, как непонимание на его лице сменяется улыбкой. – Уж не знаю, чем это было изначально, – он взял в руки небольшой стеклянный шарик с легким замутнением внутри, таких в коробке оставалось ещё девять, – но вы можете использовать их как символ того чуда, что обрели. Что скажете?

– Идеально, – счастливо улыбнулся покупатель. – Вы настоящий волшебник. Сколько с меня?

– Ммм, а это вопрос, – Виктор закрыл коробку и попытался найти на ней ценник. – А, вот, – мужчина показал весьма потрёпанную наклейку, сумма на которой была почти смешной. – Дайте мне минутку, привести всё в божеский вид и записать продажу. Можете пока покидать, – Вик указал на кубики со странными знаками, что лежали на стойке – люди любили бросать их или просто крутить в руках.

– Интересные костяшки, – задумчиво отозвался покупатель, рассматривая один из них и осторожно роняя на поверхность. – О, тоже птица, – ещё один бросок. – Солнце, что ли? – ещё один. – Ммм… Волна? Ой, что-то я увлёкся, простите, – мужчина улыбнулся и посмотрел на закончившего разбираться со шкатулкой Виктора.

– Ими все увлекаются, – забрав деньги и убрав в пакет покупку, сказал Вик. – Хотите, покажу фокус? – не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина несколько раз бросил кости, всё время выпадающие одним и тем же рисунком.

– Осьминог?

– Дерево, – со смехом возразил Виктор, – у меня всегда оно выпадает, вот такая ерунда. Хорошего вам праздника.

– Спасибо и до свидания, – покупатель ушёл, оставив Вика заканчивать разбор коробок.

Мужчина вновь включил музыку и, пританцовывая, продолжил заполнять полки. На самом деле он даже немного завидовал ушедшему, ведь тот нашёл свою пару, отчасти поэтому, когда все вещи нашли свои места, Виктор взял с полки весьма потрёпанную книгу: в ней как раз подробно рассматривался вопрос о парах и вещах-компасах. Мимолётно порадовавшись тому, что покупателей по-прежнему нет, Вик уселся поудобнее и погрузился в чтение.

Через старомодные выражения продираться было сложно только в первый раз, теперь же читалось достаточно легко, а слог даже затягивал, как и способ излагать факты или даже инструкцию для тех, кто хочет найти свою половинку. Итак, сначала нужно дожить до определенного возраста, а точнее, до тридцати, Виктор мысленно поставил галочку напротив этого пункта. Следующее – не быть влюблённым, вроде как если справился сам, то зачем тебе помощь. Влюбился – пролетаешь, но тебя это обычно уже не волнует. И последнее – найти вещь-компас и коснуться её, находясь рядом с потенциальной половинкой. Также автор писал, что вселенная создаст идеальную ситуацию, и компас появится рядом. Виктор улыбнулся: для его достаточно романтичной натуры подобные рассказы были весьма подходящими, но просто как красивый финал, маячащий на горизонте, а на деле он совершенно не видел себя состоящим в отношениях, пусть и идеальных. В конце концов, какая девушка готова терпеть рядом лучшего друга своей половинки, а от Андрея Вик не собирался отдаляться, слишком долго они были рядом и слишком многое делили.

А упомянутый Андрей наконец оторвался от экрана и потёр глаза: его догнала бессонная ночь и необходимость сосредоточиться на своём занятии. Это друг мог «халявить» и позволить себе не всегда нормированный рабочий день, а у него всё строго. Мужчина улыбнулся, как всегда при воспоминании о Викторе: они не только жили рядом – до определённого времени Вик с родителями, а сам Андрей с бабушкой, – но и ходили в одну группу детского сада, потом – в один класс в школе, все годы. После, конечно, их пути немного разошлись, Виктор в силу своей увлечённости много чем занимался и много где работал, а сам Андрей получил высшее образование и уже почти десяток лет трудился проектировщиком в одной компании, но они по-прежнему дружили, жили практически на два дома, делились всеми новостями и проблемами, не говоря уж о всякой мелочи типа сегодняшнего завтрака. И оба же считали, что холостяцкая жизнь – самое то, что нужно: никто не зудит над ухом, никто ничего не требует, а найти пару на ночь или чуть дольше в ритме современной жизни совсем не проблема.

С удовольствием потянувшись, Андрей оделся и пошёл в магазин – закупиться на неделю вперёд и прихватить кое-что для Виктора.

В воскресенье антикварная лавка закрывалась раньше, так что к возвращению Андрея домой Вик как раз нарисовался у подъезда: видимо, ему удалось достаточно быстро справиться со своими обязанностями и даже не пришлось задерживаться после окончания рабочего дня. Выглядел друг поразительно довольным, словно нашел что-то классное, чем хотел поделиться.

– Колись уже, что ты там нарыл? – усмехнулся Андрей, подходя. – Да, и это тебе, кстати, – из рук в руки перекочевал довольно тяжёлый пакет.

– Купил мне сахар? – Виктор открыл дверь, пропуская друга вперед. – И не только его, спасибо. Приготовить тебе ужин? – он специально не стал рассказывать о находке, решив, что лучше один раз показать.

– Приготовь. Только я спать через пару часов максимум, – Андрей с трудом сдержал зевок, – так что не слишком усердствуй.

– Я как-то тоже мало спал, так что не рассчитывай на деликатесы. Заходи через полчасика, будет тебе еда и интересная вещица, кстати, я подумываю подарить тебе её на день рождения, и не напоминай о том, что до него ещё несколько месяцев.

– А, то есть сейчас мне ждать репетиции вручения подарка и потом делать удивлённое лицо? – рассмеялся Андрей.

– Нет, сейчас тебе стоит сказать, хочешь ли ты его себе или нет. Не люблю дарить ненужный хлам, сам знаешь.

– Знаю, и, кстати, уже нашёл, где можно будет купить твой «заказ», – мужчины за разговором поднялись на свой этаж и синхронно зазвенели ключами. – Через полчаса, я помню.

– Не опаздывай и возьми с собой зелёный чай, если ты не купил его мне, – бросил Виктор, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

– А вот про чай я забыл, – буркнул Андрей себе под нос. – Ладно, вроде в шкафу что-то было…

Чай он нашёл, причём полную пачку и любимой марки Виктора, хотя совершенно не помнил, как покупал его. Скорее всего, друг сам притащил, чтобы быть уверенным, что даже в гостях сможет заварить любимый напиток, а не ту бурду, что обычно брал Андрей. Сам мужчина чай пил редко, предпочитая кофе или чистую воду, так что в его сортах не особо разбирался, просто помня, что покупать Вику, если что.

За отведённые полчаса он разобрал покупки, загрузил мультиварку и, посмотрев на часы, вышел из квартиры. Стучать в соседнюю дверь не стал, открыл своим ключом и, кажется, правильно сделал, потому что Виктор был занят – ругался с кем-то по телефону, но тут же закруглился, когда увидел друга.

– Андрюха, спасёшь меня? – с жалобным выражением на лице сказал он, когда гость устроился на привычном месте. – Родители решили, что им вот прям срочно нужно увидеть, как живёт их старший непутёвый сын, и едут сюда на целую неделю. Мне нужен твой диван, иначе случится что-то страшное, – тараторя, Виктор умудрился попутно накрыть на стол и плюхнулся на стул, просительно уставившись на Андрея.

– О да, представляю этот град вопросов и особо ценных указаний, – рассмеялся тот. – Конечно, перебирайся, в первый раз, что ли.

– Ты мой спаситель! Вот правда, я люблю их, но находиться в одном помещении – это слишком, так что с пятницы я живу у тебя.

– Ну, ещё бы, в нашем возрасте выслушивать нотации о том, как правильно жить… – усмехнулся Андрей. – Как же мне повезло, что мои давно живут в другом городе. Ладно, ешь давай и рассказывай, что нашёл в своей лавке древностей.

– Слушай, тут правда лучше показать, подожди минуту, – он действительно отсутствовал недолго, а придя, поставил на стол латунную подставку, в которой прекрасно смотрелись хрустальная чернильница и изящное перо. – Что скажешь?

– Ох ты, – восхищённо присвистнул Андрей. – Ошизеть, какая классная вещь! Давненько я не малевал плакаты и стенгазеты, – мужчина даже руки спрятал за спину, чтобы не тянуться к будущему подарку. – Ну, Вик, знаешь же, чем подкупить.

– То есть одобряешь? – уточнил Виктор: нет, он видел восторг друга, но всё же решил не спешить с выводами.

– Спрашиваешь ещё. Спрячь подальше, а то я ж не удержусь, и придётся тебе другой подарок придумывать.

– Ну вот, теперь мне хочется тебе его отдать… Хотя подождёшь до дня рождения, – Вик улыбнулся и поспешил действительно убрать перо, довольный собой и тем, что нашел очередной здоровский подарок.

– Что-нибудь ещё интересное попалось? Или на этот раз больше ничего? – уточнил Андрей, прекрасно зная, что друг ни за что не пройдёт мимо особенной, по его мнению, вещи.

– Да всякая ерунда, – несколько недовольно признался Виктор. – Есть, конечно, красивые вещицы, но ничего, что могло бы зацепить. Зато я сегодня помог подобрать идеальный подарок для половинки.

– Отличная новость, – искренне улыбнулся друг. – Расскажешь?

– Конечно.

Вик, несколько поспешно и бурно жестикулируя, поделился событиями, выделившими этот день из череды остальных. Андрей внимательно слушал, тем не менее, стараясь сдерживать зевоту.

– Вот видишь, как много пользы от твоей работы, ещё один аргумент «за» для родителей, – вынес вердикт он в конце.

– Боюсь, их это вообще не впечатлит, они же вместе не из-за меток, гораздо раньше познакомились. Скорее уж, выскажут мне, что в моем возрасте у них уже сын в школу пошел. Шёл бы ты уже спать, а?

– Иду я… Спасибо за обедоужин, заходи завтра, как обычно. Да, и во вторник хоккей, наши играют, не забудь, – мужчина шутливо погрозил пальцем.

– А можно я всё же забуду? – несколько обречённо попросил Вик, провожая друга до двери. – Вот действительно ничего же нового…

– Ну уж нет, похода не испугался, а матча по телевизору боишься? – усмехнулся Андрей. – Обещаю сильно не буянить.

– Я и похода боялся, но разве ты слушаешь? Всё, иди уже, до вторника обещаю морально подготовиться. Спокойной ночи.

– Ага, а кто меня слушал, когда мы все музеи в городе за два дня обошли? – хмыкнул друг. – И тебе добрых снов.

– Это была месть, напомнить, за что?

Впрочем, напоминать или продолжать препирательства никто не стал, Андрей действительно засыпал на ходу, и Виктор это прекрасно видел, так что выпроводил друга домой. Тот, на автомате раздевшись, рухнул на кровать, укрылся и сразу выключился – до будильника было достаточно времени, чтобы полноценно выспаться.

Ночь для обоих прошла спокойно как противовес прошлой, а утро началось своими заботами: для Андрея это – ранний подъем и попытка попасть на работу, хоть частично не застав все пробки, для Виктора – нежелание просыпаться, пусть обычно это и было достаточно лёгкой задачей, но сегодня как-то не выходило, кажется, он умудрился где-то простыть или просто ленился. Но делать нечего, поэтому мужчина всё-таки поднялся и побрёл на кухню. Кофе в очередной раз спас мир, и Вик, приободрившись и насвистывая какой-то мотивчик, направился в место обитания всяких древностей и интересностей.

День шёл своим чередом, колокольчик то и дело оповещал о приходе новых гостей: кого-то Виктор уже знал, другие приходили сюда впервые. Чуть позже полудня появился владелец – он всегда приходил в понедельник на тот случай, если люди принесут что-то на продажу, пусть и брал такие вещи неохотно и только если их историю можно было подтвердить. Вик знал, что сразу после открытия магазина случился неприятный случай: в магазине оказалась украденная вещь, и теперь, чтобы избежать проблем, шеф всегда перепроверял историю принесённого самостоятельно. Вот и сегодня он сидел в своем закутке за стеллажом с книгами.

– Виктор.

– Что, Сергей Александрович? – Вик как раз закончил с покупателем, а его начальник весьма галантно проводил к двери интеллигентного вида старушку.

– Смотри, что принесли, – на прилавок опустился альбом, обтянутый кожей – вещь явно дорогая и, что уж говорить, красивая, пусть и с несколько потрёпанным корешком. – Мы обычно такое не берём, но очень уж она уговаривала.

Виктор бережно развязал ленту, которой была перетянута вещь, и открыл первую страницу.

– Он не пуст? – удивился парень. Действительно, на него смотрели незнакомые люди, а под каждой фотографией на странице виднелась аккуратная подпись – имя, год и повод, по которому делался снимок. – Это же настоящее сокровище! Но почему она его продаёт, не сказал бы, что в деньгах нуждается, тогда бы серьги отдала лучше – старое золото и рубины, вы говорили, что коллекционеры такое любят.

– Значит, ты иногда меня слушаешь, – улыбнулся Сергей Александрович. – Она не хочет, чтобы после её кончины альбом выбросили, решила, если кто купит, то будет хранить и помнить о ней и её семье.

– Можно я сначала сам посмотрю? И, кстати, я письменный набор взял, вычтете из зарплаты?

Зная о привычках работника, его собеседник только улыбнулся и рукой махнул, одновременно разрешая и посмотреть, и обещая забрать нужную сумму за покупку при расчёте, а Вик уже предвкушал, как будет знакомиться с историей чужой семьи и покажет фото Андрею.

Андрея же практически с порога озадачили незначительными изменениями в плане работы, и мужчина, что называется, от забора и до обеда занимался приведением в порядок своей части проекта, радуясь про себя, что вчера уделил этому же несколько часов, а значит, вполне укладывается в сроки. День пролетел быстро, да и к тому же вечером в офисе отключили электричество, так что домой он добрался в кои-то веки вовремя, не засиживаясь на работе.

Буквально минут через десять после его возвращения в дверь коротко постучали – пришёл Виктор.

– Такую классную вещь сегодня принесли, – прямо с порога начал говорить он, – ты обязательно должен посмотреть.

– Конечно, посмотрю, – кивнул Андрей. – Проходи на кухню, чайник только что вскипел.

– Тебе кофе сделать? И что ты собираешься есть на ужин? Поделишься?

– Спрашиваешь ещё. И сделай, и поделюсь, – мужчина достал тарелки и открыл крышку мультиварки. – Ты как, морально готов к завтрашнему вечеру?

– Нет, конечно, как к такому можно быть готовым? – Вик демонстративно вздохнул.

– Значит, уже настроился, – хмыкнул Андрей и уселся на своё место.

За ужином они привычно поделились новостями за прошедший день, а после ушли в комнату, расположившись на диване, и занялись рассматриванием принесённого Виктором альбома.

– Представляешь, несколько поколений одной семьи, столько людей, а бабушке некому оставить фотографии, – делился своими впечатлениями Вик. – О, клёвый костюмчик, у тебя в детстве такой был, – указывая на мальчишку лет десяти в матроске, рассмеялся мужчина. – Недолго, правда, но тебя никто не просил падать с того дерева, да и залезать туда.

– А сам-то, – Андрей тоже рассмеялся, – вспоминая тот случай. – Спорщик, повезло ещё, что руку не сломал, ушиб прилично только. Зато бабуля наконец-то осознала, что внук – нормальный мальчишка, и перестала надо мной трястись.

– Я тогда выше залез, – вроде как между делом сказал Виктор, переворачивая страницу. – Смотри, а это вроде та самая бабушка, какая красавица, – он осторожно коснулся фигуры девушки в свадебном платье. – Вот жил бы в прошлом, обязательно влюбился бы, тогда бы ей не пришлось выходить замуж за такого странного типа, – жених действительно выглядел совершенно невзрачным рядом с невестой.

– У тебя и в настоящем есть возможность кого-то встретить и действительно влюбиться, а не как обычно, – пожал плечами собеседник. – Только учти, мои набеги на твой холодильник это не отменит.

– Вот-вот, как найдешь девушку, способную это терпеть, то сразу скажи. Или нам нужно жениться на сёстрах, тогда и они будут ходить друг к другу будут в гости и нормально переносить наши вечные посиделки. Нужно подумать эту мысль… А здесь я был! В детстве вместе с родителями, – очередная страница перевернута, рассказывая новую историю чужой семьи. – Так странно, даже почти ничего не изменилось, хотя разница между этим снимком и нашей поездкой – лет сорок. Даже не знаю, радоваться такой постоянности или огорчаться.

– Ага, наши обычные походы по злачным местам как раз позволяют найти желающих поскорее выскочить замуж, – хмыкнул друг. – Это когда вы в отпуск умотали на полтора месяца, и ты мне три письма успел отправить?

– Да, именно тогда. На самом деле там было очень скучно, и я совершенно не понимал, почему тебя не взяли с нами. Даже истерику вроде закатил, я был ужасным ребёнком, – Вик улыбнулся воспоминаниям. – А чем тебе клубы не нравятся? Где вообще знакомиться, не в библиотеке же, в конце концов. Давай зарегистрирую тебя на сайте знакомств.

– Был я там, – смутился Андрей. – Не понравилось, с первых фраз видно, кому что надо, поэтому не углублялся особо и засунул этот опыт куда подальше.

– А мне почему не рассказывал? – возмутился Виктор, даже фотографии перестал рассматривать.

– Потому и не рассказывал, что рассказывать-то и нечего. Да и было это лет семь назад, когда оставались какие-то иллюзии. Помнишь же, что я примерно с тех пор даже не пытался длительные отношения заводить.

– Ты циник, вот правда, совершенно непрошибаемый циник. Так нельзя, а то потом будешь, как та бабушка, не знать, кому оставить даже альбом с фото и ту ужасную загогулину, что ты с какого-то счастья называешь скульптурой.

– Так же отнесу к антикварам, – усмехнулся Андрей. – Наплету, что это единственное в своём роде произведение искусства, кто-нибудь да купится на нестандарт, судя по тому, что в твоей лавке древностей даже десятилетней давности вещи умудряются найти своего хозяина. А вообще, мне уже все коллеги женского пола все уши прожужжали, что все их одинокие знакомые после тридцати нашли свою пару, так что «не стоит отчаиваться», – передразнил он жеманным голосом одну даму, – так что и на мой цинизм кто-то найдётся. Но наших посиделок это не отменит, не надейся, с кем мне ещё за наших хоккеистов болеть?

– Вот эту почётную обязанность я с удовольствием бы твоей жене уступил, – проворчал Виктор, а потом представил отсутствие таких вечеров, когда можно вволю поиздеваться над другом, и поправился: – Хотя нет, не уступил бы.

– Ну, вот видишь, я тебя без малого тридцать лет знаю, а эту гипотетическую жену ни разу не видел, так что выбор очевиден. Ладно, смотрим дальше? Классное здание, кстати, и название интересное, ни разу не слышал…

– И я, кажется, это не в нашем городе, можно будет посмотреть в интернете. О, какая милая зверюшка, – Вик указал на огромного волкодава, рядом с которым стоял тот самый мальчик в матроске, только уже заметно подросший. – Наверное, тоже из какой-то поездки, потому что такого не станешь держать в квартире.

– Насыщенная жизнь была у этой семьи, такое богатство и правда жаль терять. О, а это место заочно знакомо, родители тут были пару лет назад, фотки присылали. Правда, перезастроено прилично так, но вот этот дом совсем не изменился.

– Может, оставить альбом себе? – с лёгким сомнением сказал Виктор. – В нём и правда много интересного.

– Внаглую пользуешься служебным положением? – улыбнулся Андрей, продолжая рассматривать фотографии. – Подожди ещё немного, если за пару дней не передумаешь, купи.

– Ладно, так и сделаю. Ты, кстати, рано сегодня, ничего не случилось?

– А, у нас электричество отключили, а вся работа на компах, вручную уже давно никто ничего не делает, вот и разогнали до завтра. Да у меня и так вроде всё по плану, так что ближайшую неделю я задерживаться не собираюсь. Это потом наши кумушки спохватятся, и придётся ждать, пока они доберутся до нужных чертежей… – Виктор с улыбкой слушал привычное ворчание друга, прекрасно зная, что тот любит свою работу и возмущается больше для порядка.

– А значит, ужин в это время придется готовить мне, – сделал вид, что расстроился, Виктор, – и выслушивать твои возмущения.

– Ты так это сказал, как будто у меня каждый вечер такой загруженный, – праведно возмутился Андрей. – И как будто я не знаю, что ты потом меня куда-нибудь вытащишь развеяться и выбросить всё лишнее из головы!

– Не каждый, всего лишь почти все. Не ругайся, кто тебе виноват, что ты так свою работу любишь, – мужчина бережно закрыл альбом, вновь завязав ленту.

– Как мне всё-таки повезло, что голодным с этой работой не останусь, – рассмеялся друг, – пока рядом обитаешь холостой ты. Ну что, пошли ещё чаю-кофе нахлебаемся и закруглимся на сегодня?

– Вот женюсь и перееду, будешь знать, – пригрозил Виктор, сам не веря, что такое возможно. – Ставь чайник, я пошёл за чаем, а то ты мне его отнёс и там оставил.

– Ну-ну, – усмехнулся Андрей ему в спину, – кто, кроме меня, выдержит твои постоянные экскурсы в историю и копание в старых книгах и вещах?

– Звучит так, словно это я здесь безнадёжен, а не ты, – Виктор немного грустно улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты: нужно было и правда принести чай и печенье: питаться солёными крекерами, которые были у друга, не хотелось.

– Оба хороши, – Андрей вздохнул и направился на кухню.

Чай они выпили и, ещё немного потрепавшись, разошлись: у обоих было достаточно работы днём, и стоило выспаться.

Следующим вечером Виктор, тяжело вздохнув, прихватил поднос и пошёл сдаваться, то есть, конечно, болеть вместе с Андрюхой за хоккейную сборную в предстоящей игре. Другу мало было простого катания на коньках в детстве, он и в команду местного дворца спорта записался и таскал Вика с собой на все тренировки и игры. С возрастом, конечно, энтузиазм поутих, но Андрей следил за всеми чемпионатами и дружескими встречами, каждый раз всеми правдами и неправдами подначивая Виктора присоединиться к зрелищу. Тот всегда возмущался, отбрыкивался, но всё равно оказывался рядом с другом во время матча.

Вот и сегодня Вик со страдальческим лицом открыл дверь в соседнюю квартиру, сразу прошёл в комнату на звуки телевизора, опустил на столик заранее приготовленную огромную пиццу и плюхнулся на диван. Андрей потянул носом, не отвлекаясь от экрана, и улыбнулся:

– То, что надо. А говоришь, что морально не готов.

– Морально – нет, но это не значит, что я не знаю, чем тебя утешить, если кто-то опять накосячит в игре.

– Спасибо, друг, – Андрей коротко, но крепко приобнял его за плечи и сосредоточился на начавшемся матче.

Болел он азартно, с язвительными и восторженными комментариями, с хватанием за голову в особо напряжённые моменты, взываниями к Виктору, который хоккей не любил, но за столько лет отлично в нём разбирался, и с искренней радостью и едва ли не прыжками по всей комнате, когда матч закончился с разгромным счётом в пользу любимой команды.

– Ладно, на этот раз было неплохо, – признал Виктор, когда ликование друга чуть поутихло. Нет, ему по-прежнему было не до игры, но вот искренняя радость Андрея – другое дело.

– Ну вот, когда-нибудь я всё-таки дождусь того момента, когда ты его оценишь, – рассмеялся тот. – Спасибо за компанию, без тебя это не так здорово.

– Не дождёшься, – заверил его Вик и протяжно зевнул. – Но всё равно будешь стараться, я знаю.

– Буду, конечно. Ладно, иди отсыпайся, а то поздно уже. Поднос завтра верну.

– Можешь не возвращать, он всё равно твой, – Виктор ещё раз зевнул и, пожелав другу спокойной ночи, потащился к двери, собираясь прямо с порога завалиться спать.

– Я всё равно толком готовить не умею, – хмыкнул Андрей ему вслед. – Добрых снов.

Самому мужчине спать ещё не хотелось – в крови гулял адреналин, поэтому он навёл порядок и занялся кое-какими домашними делами. Перетряхивая одежду, Андрей нашёл листок с номером телефона недавней знакомой, вспомнил, что собирался встретиться с ней ещё раз, решил позвонить завтра в обед и всё-таки тоже улёгся.

Странно, но о своём намерении он не забыл и во время перерыва набрал номер. Девушка была приятно удивлена, проговорив какое-то время, они договорились встретиться вечером в одном из кафе в центре и весьма мило распрощались.

Вечером Андрей снова вернулся домой не слишком поздно, сразу прихватил вчерашний поднос (и пусть он свой, друг его всё равно чаще использует) и пошёл к Вику – предупредить, что его не будет. Тот, узнав причину, воодушевился и попытался заставить друга надеть что-нибудь более, на его взгляд, подходящее, но в итоге, так ничего и не добившись, махнул рукой и, благословив на подвиги, выпроводил прочь. А Андрей, придя к себе, привёлся в порядок и вызвал такси – до назначенного времени встречи было всего около получаса.

Вечер прошёл вполне приятно, девушка была по-прежнему милой, и домой Андрей вернулся далеко за полночь. Открывая дверь, он почти ожидал увидеть любопытную мордаху друга, но тот, видимо, всё же решил, что сон важнее допроса. Что, в принципе, не отменяло завтрашней беседы, так что стоило снова постараться не застрять на работе.

Они всегда делились впечатлениями от встреч с противоположным полом – так уж повелось, хотя обычно это касалось попытки завести хоть видимость отношений, так что вечером от Виктора открутиться не вышло, мало того, тот обнаружился под дверью и явно сидел так какое-то время.

– Только лишнего себе не придумывай, – улыбнулся он, увидев друга, – я ключи на работе оставил, так что пришлось тебя ждать, не хотелось возвращаться.

– Я тебе свои дам, завтра вернёшь, – спокойно отозвался Андрей, отпирая замок. – Заходи, сейчас поужинаем, и всё расскажу.

– Расскажешь, куда ж ты денешься. Подумать только, второй раз уже с одной и той же девушкой встречаешься, когда это в последний раз было?

– Лет… пять назад? – усмехнулся Андрей. – Уже и не помню.

– Нет, – возразил Виктор, – была ещё родственница какого-то твоего коллеги, помнишь? Но с ней ты чисто кофе пил, а потом со мной познакомил, и она испугалась перспективы подобного любовного треугольника.

– А, точно, было дело, – за разговором мужчины разместились на кухне, и Андрей занялся ужином. – Кстати, не думаю, что и нынешняя мадмуазель рядом надолго, судя по тому, о чём она спрашивала.

– О твоих планах на будущее и желаемом количестве детей? Говорил же, вроде адекватная.

– О детях речи не было, но вот о моей жизни вообще – да. Нет, она понимает, что в клубе будущего мужа не найдёшь, но вот эта вторая встреча что-то, по её мнению, да значит, кроме того, что мне понравилась ночь с ней. Приятного аппетита, – мужчина сел за стол. – Зарекался же выбрасывать сразу все бумажки…

– Да ладно тебе, не заморачивайся – улыбнулся Виктор: им обоим не очень-то везло с девушками, или они просто недостаточно старались? – Будет цепляться, у тебя есть верный способ, чтобы тебя бросили.

– Это точно, такой конкуренции ни одна дама не выдержит, – рассмеялся Андрей, вспомнив реакцию той самой упомянутой родственницы на знакомство с Виком.

– Видишь, какой я полезный, оказывается. Только такими темпами будем мы в далёком будущем гулять по парку и, щёлкая протезами, рассуждать, что не стоило всё же распугивать всех, с кем встречались.

– Тебя это пугает?

– Ты с зубными протезами? До жути, – рассмеялся Виктор. – А если серьёзно, то скорее нет, чем да.

– Меня тем более, я за столько лет привык жить так, как мне нравится, а постоянные отношения с кем-то требуют перемен. Не хочу ни под кого подстраиваться, кроме тебя, – пожал плечами Андрей.

– Может, потому что под меня и подстраиваться не нужно? Я уже и так часть твоей жизни. В общем, мы лентяи, оба, не хотим прилагать лишних усилий. Я, кстати, завтра вечером не приду, – сменил тему Вик, – нужно будет привести квартиру в порядок, знаешь же мою маму, увидит пыль – устроит разнос.

– Помочь? Я вроде не должен сильно задержаться.

– Не откажусь. Кстати, купи цветов, у вас там в соседнем здании вроде магазин был, а то я не хочу круги наворачивать.

– Хорошо. Кстати, о цветах, – Андрей улыбнулся и пересказал услышанную от коллеги историю, над которой сегодня смеялся весь офис.

– Нет, вот так делать не нужно, – отсмеявшись, попросил Виктор, – а то получим этим веником по загривку оба.

– Ну что ты, я твоих родителей очень уважаю, – Андрей демонстративно замахал руками. – Ладно, а у тебя что интересного было?

– Тот альбом купили. Если я правильно понял, то какой-то родственник, потому что он в лице переменился, когда снимки увидел, и номер той бабушки у начальства выпросил, точнее, с его телефона поговорил, сам же знаешь, какой у меня шеф принципиальный, когда дело касается информации о клиентах, так вот, он или племянник её оказался, или вроде того. Он ничего так, представительный дядька, на афериста не похож, надеюсь, у них всё хорошо закончится. А больше ничего особенного и не было вроде.

– Ну вот, а ты переживал. Так, если завтра уборка и ты ко мне, надо сегодня посидеть за компом пару часов, чтобы проблем потом не было, – Андрей задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. – С тебя кофе, большая кружка.

– Сейчас сварю, а ты пока ключи выдай, а то потом заработаешься, и я тебя дозваться не смогу.

– Ага, иду, – друг сходил в прихожую, отцепил от большой связки маленькую и, вернувшись, положил ключи на стол. – Главное, и их не забудь, а то спать мы завтра ляжем часа в два ночи.

– Ну и ладно, пятница же, – отмахнулся Виктор, следя за приготовлением кофе. – Всё, иди работай, я всё принесу.

– Спасибо, – мужчина ушёл в комнату, включив технику, достал нужную флэшку и с головой зарылся в чертежи.

Появление кружки с кофе он заметил, а вот пожелания не засиживаться от Виктора уже пропустил мимо. Тот, собственно, и не ждал другого, так что спокойно ушёл к себе и, немного посмотрев телевизор, просто чтобы убить время, завалился спать.

В пятницу Андрей отбрыкался от предложения коллег пойти куда-нибудь отдохнуть, купил обещанные цветы и направился домой, точнее, сразу к Виктору – чего время терять? Тот видимо, отпросился с работы пораньше, потому что в квартире уже царил полный бедлам, а сам Вик умудрился влезть в паутину. И где только нашёл?

– О, цветы! – обрадованно выдал он, увидев друга в коридоре, словно это был не презент для матери, а подарок для него самого. – Поставь в вазу, и там ещё ужин, короче, разберёшься.

– Ты что, антресоли полез разбирать? – скептически оглядел его Андрей, разуваясь. – Красавец, ничего не скажешь.

– Мне нужна была одна из насадок на пылесос, думал, она там, собственно, и не ошибся, – Вик посмотрел на себя в зеркало и со смешком стряхнул паутину. – И правда красавец.

– Ну, конечно, заставить тебя провести генеральную уборку может только приезд родителей, – рассмеялся Андрей, проходя на кухню и пристраивая букет. – Иди уж, продолжай неравную борьбу с пылью, я скоро присоединюсь.

– Можно подумать, у меня обычно грязь и хаос, – буркнул Виктор и действительно поспешил вернуться к прерванному приходом друга занятию.

– Да не хаос, а обычный творческий беспорядок, – донеслось ему вдогонку.

Отвечать Вик не стал, только, может, несколько демонстративно включил пылесос, не то чтобы обидевшись, совсем нет, просто знал, что вот такая перепалка могла длиться почти бесконечно, а времени на уборку было не так уж и много. Андрей же быстро поужинал, оглядел себя, прикинув, что если и одежда немного пострадает при уборке, ничего страшного не произойдёт, вооружился мокрой тряпкой и пошёл помогать.

Вдвоём справились достаточно быстро, пусть и приходилось стараться сильнее обычного. Да и потом ещё и перетащить к Андрею некоторые вещи, без которых Виктор не хотел обходиться, но и заходить за ними домой, когда там обитали родители, не собирался. Наконец всё закончилось, квартира сияла чистотой, цветы благоухали на столе, а значит, можно совершать тактическое отступление в соседнюю квартиру. Стоит признать, это было уже не в первый раз, так что всё прошло достаточно буднично, Виктор словно занял свое место. Мужчины ещё немного посидели на кухне за кружками с чаем и неспешным разговором и улеглись.

У родителей Виктора были ключи от квартиры, так что с утра мужчин никто не будил, давая выспаться после рабочей недели, но всё же подобная благодать не могла продолжаться вечно.

– Эй, соня, – Виктор плюхнулся на кровать рядом с другом: он уже успел умыться и выглядел вполне бодрым, – мама звонила, завтракать зовёт.

– Жаворонки-садисты, – пробурчал в подушку тот. – Где мой кофе?

– Скоро будет, кофеман несчастный, шуруй в душ, просыпайся, а я как раз приготовить успею. Ну же, Андрей, давай открывай уже глаза, ты же не можешь оставить меня на растерзание родителям, правда?

– Куда я денусь… – мужчина тяжело вздохнул и сел. – Всё, я проснулся, не надо на меня так жалобно смотреть. Или с утра успели отчитать за всё хорошее?

– Ага, в том числе за то, что я к тебе сбежал. Ну их, всё, пошёл тебе кофе готовить.

Андрей только хмыкнул. Не повезло родителям Вика, его-то родные давно смирились с холостяцкой жизнью сына. Но это всё лирика, а сейчас и правда нужно вставать и спасать друга от допроса.

Кружку с кофе он получил, только выйдя из ванной.

– Придётся тебе тащить её с собой, мама опять звонила, у неё там еда стынет.

– Ща, уполовиню, чтобы нести было проще, – мужчина зевнул и правда приложился к кружке. – И вообще, дай одеться-то, это ты меня в трусах переживёшь, а старшее поколение не стоит нервировать ещё больше.

– Блин, вот вечно у тебя отмазки, – рассмеялся Виктор, который на нервах и не подумал, что другу и одеться не помешало бы, а не только получить дозу кофеина.

– На том стоим, – Андрей рассмеялся и, на ходу выполняя обещание опустошить кружку, ушёл одеваться.

Виктор дожидался его у двери, надеясь, что присутствие друга всё же хоть немного, но заставит родителей притормозить с воспитанием своего чада. Хотя они давно уже воспринимали Андрея как часть семьи, так что, наверное, не стоило.

Ещё через пару минут они уже заходили в соседнюю квартиру, с порога чувствуя запах выпечки: кажется, их решили побаловать чем-то вкусненьким с утра пораньше.

– Доброе утро, тётя Наташа, – чмокнул в щёку разулыбавшуюся женщину Андрей. – А дядя Ваня где? Опять за свежей прессой ушёл?

– Конечно, куда ж он без неё, не мог уж вас дождаться, – покачала головой та.

– Вот так всегда! Опять первым успел, – шутливо возмутился Виктор, глядя на друга, и обнял родительницу. – Привет, мамочка, что ты там уже с утра наготовить успела?

– А ты за стол садись и узнаешь.

– Кто ж виноват, что у тебя кофе такой бодрящий, – фыркнул Андрей, устраиваясь на табуретке.

– Надо было тебе чаю заварить, зелёного, хотя ты, наверное, ещё быстрее проснулся бы от такой несправедливости.

– Нет, я знаю, что там кофеина не меньше, но это ж гадость несусветная, особенно без сахара, как ты пьёшь, – привычно отозвался друг, снова утыкаясь в свою кружку. – И вообще, сегодня выходной, я только ради завтрака в исполнении твоей мамы так рано встал.

– То есть если бы я готовил, то ты бы не торопился?

– Столько лет прошло, а вы всё не меняетесь, – рассмеялась Наталья, глядя на сына и его лучшего друга, – всё те же мальчишки. Давайте уже завтракать.

На столе словно по волшебству появились румяные булочки и вазочка с домашним вареньем.

– О, просто чудо какое-то. Спасибо, мамочка.

– Уммм, шпашибо, – Андрей с удовольствием умял сдобу, цапнув самую красивую. – Настоящий талант, что у мамы, что у сына, не то что я, косорукий.

– Подмазываешься? – фыркнул Виктор. – У тебя даже выходит. Мам, а вы чего без мелкого приехали?

– Ему к экзаменам готовиться нужно, – вздохнула женщина.

– Хвостов нацеплял?

– Есть немного, как-то не ладится в нашей семье с образованием…

– Да поступлю я, поступлю, – с привычным вздохом пообещал Виктор, – даже придумал, куда. В следующем году обязательно.

– Да-да, каждый приезд это слышу… Андрюш, ну хоть ты на него повоздействуй, – Наталья с улыбкой посмотрела на довольно жмурившегося мужчину.

– А что я? – состроил недоумённое лицо тот. – Зачем ему вообще вышка, в своей работе он и так прекрасно разбирается. Хотя… – в глазах мелькнул хитрый огонёк, заметив который, Виктор поёжился: это значило, что друг задумал какую-то каверзу. – Не волнуйтесь, тётя Наташа, раз Вик сам сказал про следующий учебный год, я его проконтролирую.

– Вот это сейчас было как нож в спину, ты в курсе?

– Ты же не думаешь, что один будешь страдать? – праведно возмутился Андрей. – У меня через год по плану повышение квалификации, так что и мне курсы светят.

– Ну да, тебе курсы, а мне – полноценное обучение. Да я уже всё позабывал из того, что в школе учил.

– Вик, ты чего, на дневное обучение собрался, что ли? Вечерников или заочников сильно не гоняют, да и я тебе помогу, если что.

– Куда ж ты денешься, конечно, поможешь, мне и начальство обещало посодействовать, так и сказал: я тебе, Витенька, помогу, может, тогда в твоей пустой голове хоть что-то появится. Ладно, всё, закрыли тему, учиться, значит учиться.

– Вот и хорошо, – с облегчением рассмеялась Наталья, потрепав сына по голове.

Они ещё немного посидели, рассказывая друг другу новости, а чуть позже к ним присоединился отец Виктора, тоже любитель спорта, зацепившийся с Андреем языками, обсуждая недавний матч. Вик кривился, но молчал, радуясь тому, что внимание сосредоточено не на нём и его будущем.

– Витя, у тебя на сегодняшний вечер планов нет, надеюсь? – поинтересовалась Наталья, подливая сыну ещё чаю. – Мы с отцом хотели устроить семейный ужин, будем тебя ждать.

После этих слов Виктор с трудом удержался от тяжелого вздоха: что-то его ожидало вечером, и хотелось срочно придумать себе занятие поважней, но опыт показывал, что бесполезно.

– Хорошо, и во сколько сие событие намечается?

– В шесть. И расчешись нормально, пожалуйста, а не как обычно, договорились?

Мужчина с трудом удержался от ругательств: последние сомнения пропали, родители решили взять дело в свои руки, и вечером его ждёт далеко как не ужин.

– Вот и славно, только мы пока пойдём, ага? Андрей там ремонт затеял, нужно оценить, что к чему, и, может, даже начать.

– Да, конечно. Ждём тебя вечером, не опаздывай.

– Вот скажи, я чем-то прогневал какие-то высшие силы? – когда мужчины вернулись в соседнюю квартиру, спросил Вик. – Они же на этот ужин девушку собираются притащить… Ты идёшь со мной.

– Мда, и так как там будут твои родители, просто так отговориться от следующей встречи не выйдет… Иду, куда я денусь, надо же тебя спасать от матримониальных планов тёти Наташи. Вроде как я с этим ремонтом совсем оголодал, а тут домашний ужин, не прогонят же, – рассмеялся Андрей. – Не дрейфь, прорвёмся, не в первый раз.

– Ну, правда, лучше бы младшего доставали, но нет, у него же учёба! А у меня работа и лучший друг. Кстати, а может, и правда ремонт сделаем? Меня определённо бесят обои на кухне.

– Сам выбирал, между прочим! Забыл уже, через три-то года? А вообще идея неплохая, поехали в магазин, я ещё смеситель давно поменять хочу, подтекает, зараза.

– Вот видишь, как полезно иногда обманывать родителей, поехали.

– Это уже не обман, а предвидение будущего! – Андрей назидательно воздел палец к потолку. – Сейчас, только кружку на кухню верну.

– Ага, а я найду что-нибудь потеплей, на улице какая-то ерунда начинается. Возьму твой свитер?

– Да на здоровье, бери что хочешь, кроме шарфа, его не отдам.

– Не очень-то и хотелось. Ты же в курсе, что он уже порядком полинял, тебе давно нужен новый.

– То-то ты на него так хищно косишься каждый раз, – тихий смешок. – Ну и пусть, зато тёплый и уютный. Ты что там, Нарнию в шкафу открыл?

– Нет, думаю, что же такое напялить, чтобы на мне не сильно страшно смотрелось. О, а это мой! Откуда он у тебя?

– В какие-то прятки от родителей оставил, если я не ошибаюсь, – пожал плечами Андрей, одеваясь и проверяя, ничего ли не забыл. – Надевай, и пошли, если верить приложению, через семь минут на нашей остановке будет нужный автобус.

– Ещё и бегать заставляешь, – буркнул Вик, но оделся быстро, так что на автобус они успели, пусть и впритык.

По дороге успели обсудить, что и как стоит поменять, кроме обоев, поэтому в магазине не задержались, как-то сразу сойдясь во мнении относительно цвета, формы и содержания всего нужного. Возвращаясь, нагруженные пакетами и рулонами, мужчины встретили около подъезда уходящих родителей Виктора, подверглись внимательному осмотру, и удовлетворённые увиденным Наталья и Иван ушли по своим делам, заставив Вика и Андрея смеяться в полный голос всю оставшуюся дорогу до квартиры.

– Очень вовремя мы вернулись. Я вот думаю, к вечеру нужно порядком перепачкаться в штукатурке и сделать вид, что замотался.

– И опоздать на полчаса? – хмыкнул Андрей, открывая дверь и пропуская его вперёд. – Или вообще дождаться звонка с возмущениями?

– О, идеально. А что, мы же работаем?! Не до того, чтобы за временем следить.

– Значит, так и сделаем. Ладно, сейчас переоденемся, у тебя вроде было что-то такое, что не жалко, разгребём кухню, чтобы ничего не мешало, и вперёд.

– Договорились.

Это был не первый подобный опыт, они уже пару раз приводили обе квартиры в порядок, так что схема действий была известна, а уж втянувшись, мужчины действительно заработались и забыли о времени, уже не специально пропуская начало ужина.

Трель телефона Виктора они тоже едва не пропустили – мобильник остался в кармане куртки в прихожей. Приняв вызов, Вик услышал ледяное напоминание о том, что опаздывать неприлично, и, заверив, что они уже бегут, нажал отбой, пока родительница не успела сказать, что ждут вообще-то его одного.

– Мама, папа, мы пришли, – с порога возвестил Виктор и, поймав свое отражение в зеркале, шкодливо улыбнулся: они с другом напоминали двух чумазых и лохматых домовят, – только ненадолго, у нас там кавардак полный… Ой, – он сделал вид, что удивился, увидев сидящую за столом весьма симпатичную девушку. – Нет, ну могли бы предупредить! – лучший способ избежать нотаций – наехать первым. – Мы же сказали, что ремонт делаем.

– Витя, я же тебя предупреждала, – укоризненно покачала головой Наталья, понимая, что сын её перехитрил. – Идите умойтесь хотя бы, не позорьте нас с отцом.

– Ты сказала, чтобы я расчесался, и всё, – заметил Виктор, но спорить не стал и утащил друга в ванную, где поспешно включил воду, чтобы хоть немного заглушить смех. – Она нам припомнит, и завтра не будет никаких булочек, печаль…

– Ничего, ты тоже готовить умеешь, пусть и не такую вкусную сдобу, – Андрей тоже с трудом сдерживал смех. – Нет, ну какие лица у них были, оно того стоило…

– Ты забыл, что у нас кухня в руинах? Но ты прав, оно того стоило, девушку только немного жаль, она вроде милая.

– Да ну, плита-то закрыта, так что всё не так плохо. Идём уже, пообщаешься, а я родителей поотвлекаю, чтобы не расхваливали тебя на все лады.

– Или будешь комментировать каждый комплимент, делая его более правдивым. И действительно, пошли сдаваться.

Мужчины состроили приличествующие случаю выражения лиц и вернулись в комнату. Отец Виктора, понимая, что первоначальный план ужина пошёл коту под хвост, принёс ещё приборы, тарелку и стул, а мать извиняющимся тоном что-то негромко говорила гостье.

Общий разговор шёл как-то не очень хорошо, хотя Наталья старалась как можно больше рассказать о приглашённой девушке, о том, что Светлана – дочь её подруги, как раз заканчивает музыкальное училище и вообще солнышко, а не человек. Мужчины чуть ли не в один голос порадовались её достижениям, заверили, что очень рады познакомиться, но дальше этого не пошло, хотя Виктор честно пытался развлечь новую знакомую, вовлекая её в разговор о ремонте, который они затеяли – не то чтобы это было необходимо или интересно, но не молчать же весь ужин. В итоге, кое-как продержавшись час, гостья засобиралась домой. Вику тут же заявили, что он просто обязан проводить Светочку, тот и не спорил: ему не сложно, да и в магазин нужно было забежать, купить чего-нибудь на завтра, что можно было легко приготовить. Андрей тоже распрощался с родителями Виктора, посетовав на что, что на ремонт сам собой не сделается, и многословно извинившись за вторжение голодного его в их тёплую компанию. Наталья только головой качала, прекрасно понимая, что без сына тут не обошлось, но свои подозрения держа при себе.

Виктору пришлось зайти к другу – забрать куртку и карточку, так что со Светланой он встретился уже в подъезде.

– Ты прости, что так вышло, – попросил он, придерживая дверь, чтобы девушка могла выйти на улицу, – иногда с родителями совершенно бесполезно спорить.

– Да всё в порядке, – отмахнулась та. – И вообще, не хочу быть третьей лишней, вам и вдвоём неплохо, как я поняла.

– Нет, ну, в теории мы, конечно, пытаемся найти кого-то, кого не выводила бы из себя спустя пару минут наша зависимость друг от друга, но как-то не выходит.

– А зачем? – недоумённо посмотрела на него Светлана. – Вы разве не пара?

– В смысле? – удивился Виктор. – Ты решила, что мы встречаемся?

– Ну… Да, – осторожно ответила девушка. – Вы же себя ведёте, как супруги со стажем.

– Вот прикол, нужно будет обязательно Андрюхе рассказать, – рассмеялся Вик. – Нет, мы просто с детства дружим.

– Понятно, – Света тоже рассмеялась и спрятала нос поглубже в шарф. – Но с родителями всё же поговори, а то тётя Наташа спит и видит, как бы внуков понянчить.

– У неё для этого ещё один отпрыск имеется, пусть он и думает, как осчастливить матушку поскорей, а у меня совсем другие планы. Вот и остановка, у тебя какой маршрут? Даже не посмотрели, когда следующий автобус.

– Мне три маршрута подходят, так что долго торчать тут точно не будем. Спасибо за попытку, рада была познакомиться с вами обоими.

– Взаимно.

Она действительно вскоре села в подъехавший автобус и помахала рукой из окна на прощание. Виктор улыбнулся в ответ и поспешил в магазин, а после домой – греться.

– Хочешь прикол? – с порога спросил он, отдавая другу пакет.

– Светлана оказалась крепче остальных, и у вас будет ещё одно свидание без бдительного ока матушки? – хмыкнул тот, забирая покупки.

– Нет, она решила, что мы пара, представь?

– Мы кто? – Андрей аж замер на пару секунд, переваривая новость. – Гм, ну, если так посмотреть, то, наверное, да, похожи, живём вон под одной крышей, вещи кочуют туда-сюда, продукты покупаем и готовим на двоих… Как-то я под таким углом не смотрел.

– Всё, пошли родителям признаваться! – рассмеялся Виктор. – Скажу, нашёл уже себе пару, нефиг меня со всякими девчонками знакомить, у меня Андрюха есть.

– Насколько я знаю твою маму, она нам не поверит, – усмехнулся тот. – Мол, слишком долго тянули с признанием, значит, просто хотим отвертеться.

– Вот же засада. Ладно, пошли тогда хотя бы штукатурку осыпавшуюся уберём, чтобы я мог завтрак хоть в относительном порядке приготовить, и, наверное, спать завалимся.

– Угу, идём.

Андрей разложил купленное по местам, выдал другу веник, сам взял тряпку, и они занялись наведением порядка, как всегда разговаривая ни о чём, но на краю сознания у обоих крутилась мысль о высказанном предположении Светланы. По всему и правда выходило, что они слишком похожи на парочку, разве что не спят вместе, а всё остальное – пожалуйста, да и странная привычка-зависимость, что их связывала… Ладно, об этом лучше подумать на свежую голову, не сговариваясь, решили оба, и, закончив и опять по уши перемазавшись в штукатурке и пыли, мужчины отмылись и улеглись.

Ко всему прочему Андрей на фоне произошедшего за день совсем забыл, что договорился вечером снова встретиться с новой знакомой. Но ему об этом напомнили с утра, чуть позже того момента, как Вик, разбудив его и вручив кружку с кофе, сообщил, что опять бежит на работу в воскресенье. Виктора уже не было, Андрей медитировал на кухне с кружкой, оглядывая голые стены, подготовленные к оклейке, и вздрогнул, услышав телефонный звонок. Недоумённо посмотрев на высветившийся номер, мужчина принял вызов. Разговор был недолгим, он уже не имел особого желания снова встречаться с девушкой, поэтому идея Вика о ремонте оказалась как раз кстати, только в версии Андрея разруха была у друга, а он помогал и поэтому ну никак не мог прийти на свидание. Довольно холодно попрощавшись, собеседница отключилась, а мужчина облегчённо вздохнул и приступил к завтраку.

После он какое-то время потратил на приведение помещения в приличный вид, решив, что с мебелью разберётся уже с Виком, и, посмотрев на часы, решил прогуляться до работы друга – там недалеко открыли новый магазин бытовой техники, можно было совместить приятное с полезным, вместе домой вернутся, однако только впустую потратил время: ничего толком не приглянулось, но хотя бы прикинул цену.

В антикварной лавке было тихо, если, конечно, не считать музыки, доносящейся откуда-то из-за стеллажей, хотя она тут же прервалась, стоило зазвенеть колокольчику на входе.

– Добрый… О, привет, какими судьбами? Решил пылью подышать, или, наконец, проснулась совесть, заставив своими глазами посмотреть на то место, где работает лучший друг?

– Да, представляешь, она у меня ещё не атрофировалась за ненадобностью, – улыбнулся Андрей, оглядывая полки. – Слушай, а здесь и правда здорово…

– Говорил же я тебе, а ты всё не верил. Мне кое-что закончить нужно, – Вик указал на коробку, стоящую в проходе, – а потом можно уже и домой собираться.

– Я подожду, можешь сильно не торопиться, – мужчина не спеша пошёл вдоль стеллажей, разглядывая выставленные вещи.

– Мог бы и помощь предложить, – фыркнул Виктор. – Я бы гордо отказался, конечно, но сам факт бы запомнил.

– Нет уж, с меня хватит сегодняшних обоев, по твоей милости, между прочим, – поморщился Андрей, – так что коробки – это не ко мне, по крайней мере, сегодня.

– Нужно было до вечера подождать, вместе наклеили бы. Герой дня, блин. Тогда думай, что ты хочешь на ужин, надо же поощрять светлые порывы твоей души.

– Ты сильно не расслабляйся, нам ещё шкафы обратно вешать и холодильник на место вернуть. А ужин я уже придумал, дома расскажу.

– То есть совсем отвертеться у меня не вышло. Всё, я работаю, а ты меня не отвлекаешь.

Андрей кивнул и продолжил изучать полки. Обойдя всё помещение, он остановился около стойки и с интересом посмотрел на лежавшие на ней кубики со странными символами.

– Вик, а это что за костяшки? От игры какой-то?

– Это так, развлечение для клиентов, понятия не имею, откуда они взялись, когда я пришёл, они уже были.

– Симпатичные символы, – негромкий стук, ещё один и ещё. – У них что, центр тяжести смещён?

– О чём ты? – Виктор как раз поставил на полку последнюю из вещей, что приготовил ему сегодня начальник, и направился к подсобке, собираясь убрать коробку на место.

– Один рисунок выпадает. Дерево, что ли.

– Серьёзно? – удивлённо уточнил Вик, подойдя и поставив свою ношу рядом. – Странно, кинь-ка ещё раз, – он с интересом проследил, как кубик катится по прилавку. – И правда, дерево. Знаешь, это обычно моя фишка, смотри, – мужчина тоже бросил тот самый кубик. – Вот, этот же рисунок, сколько бы я ни бросал… Ай! – ладонь кольнуло, словно тупой иглой, и Виктор изумлённо уставился на появившийся на ней узор. – Да ладно!

– И почему я не удивлён? – тихо заметил Андрей, рассматривая то же самое дерево на своей ладони.

– Вот теперь мама точно поверит, что мы встречаемся. Как думаешь, чем кидаться будет?

– Тем, что в этот момент будет в руках. Главное, чтобы не молотком для отбивания мяса… – мужчина немного помолчал, а потом довольно нервно хмыкнул: – Светлане нужно было не музыкантом становиться, а прорицательницей.

– Прорицательницей со скрипкой, красиво звучит… А мы не должны, я не знаю, целоваться начать, или что-то такое… Вроде компас нашли, метки получили. Ужасно неловкая ситуация, однако.

– Не поняли ещё, – наконец взял себя в руки Андрей. – Ты закончил, мы можем вернуться домой?

– Сейчас, коробку унесу, и можно закрываться. Ты сказал, что с ужином определился, докупить что-то нужно? – уже на ходу поинтересовался Виктор.

– Водки, – буркнул Андрей вполголоса, – для смазки скрипящих мозгов. Нужно, здесь зайдём или около дома? – уже громче.

– Конечно, около дома, вот ещё, столько тащить, – Вик подхватил свою куртку с вешалки и поспешно надел её. – Всё, я готов идти.

Всю дорогу до дома мужчины разговаривали о чём угодно, кроме полученных меток, переваривая новость, но Андрей периодически задумчиво смотрел на друга, оценивая его уже с точки зрения физической привлекательности и понимая, что и правда хотел бы узнать, каковы на вкус его губы. Хотя и думать об этом было несколько странно, а то и вовсе отдавало сюром: они столько лет были рядом, а тут вдруг оказалось, что их ждёт что-то большее, чем просто дружба.

– Вот знал бы, что так выйдет, встречался бы с парнями, хоть не было бы так чудно сейчас, – выдал Виктор, когда они всё же оказались в тишине квартиры, с поразительной скоростью расправившись с покупками.

– Ну уж нет, лучше так, – покачал головой Андрей, раздеваясь и проходя на кухню. – Блин, шкафы… Ай, чёрт с ними, так разберёмся, сначала ужин, чем помочь?

– Не, так готовить неудобно будет, давай уже приведём всё в порядок, чтобы потом не отвлекаться.

– Ммм, да, ты прав, особенно если учесть, что у меня в серванте коллекционный коньяк стоит, который я планирую открыть после.

– Это же было на особый случай, если я правильно помню, ты мне так всё время говорил, когда я к нему руки тянул. Вот он и настал, хочешь сказать? Помогай давай, – Виктор подошёл к одному из шкафов, – и прекрати дёргаться, мы со всем разберёмся.

– А сейчас случай не исключительный? – улыбнулся Андрей, готовясь подхватить свой угол. – Да и не дёргаюсь я особо, просто нужно доуложить всё в голове.

– Вот это точно нужно, но, с другой стороны, это же мы, ну что может пойти не так? На меня чуть подтолкни.

– Действительно, чего уже нервничать? – хмыкнул мужчина, пристраивая шкаф на законное место. – Тем более что были у меня встречи с полностью раскрепощёнными дамами, так что кое-какой опыт есть, когда дело зайдёт дальше обычных посиделок в обнимку.

– Вот об этом я пока не думал, – с нервным смешком честно признался Виктор. – Ты мне окончательно мозг сейчас сломал, в курсе?

– В курсе, и прекрасно знаю, как ты это «любишь». Просто мне сегодня с утра названивала последняя пассия, вот и вылезло.

– Она тебя уже бросила, как я понимаю, – схватился за возможность сменить тему Виктор.

– Правильно понимаешь, – кивнул Андрей, сдвигая последний шкаф. – Пошли устраивать холодильник на прежнее место и давай уже разбираться с ужином, не оставишь же ты меня голодным?

– Вот ещё, особенно если вспомнить о твоих планах на коньяк.

Мужчины закончили с приведением кухни в первозданный вид, приготовили ужин – Андрею досталась почётная роль чистильщика, мойщика и нарезальщика – и уселись за стол. Разговор ни о чём, завязавшийся ещё в процессе готовки, продолжился, неловкость почти прошла, и после ужина друзья (или уже нет?) устроились на диване с бокалами. Пожалуй, стоило сделать следующий шаг, но они всё не решались, продолжая трепаться о чём-то незначительном.

– С другой стороны, почему мы должны что-то решать прямо сейчас? – отпив из своего бокала, спросил Виктор скорее у пространства перед собой, чем у Андрея. – Вот сейчас твой хоккей был бы очень кстати, – а вот это уже было адресовано другу.

– В смысле? Отвлечься от мыслей?

– Просто отвлечься. Ты, когда игру смотришь, обо всём забываешь.

– Кто-то говорил, что бояться и стесняться нечего, – подколол его Андрей, немного расслабившийся в привычной обстановке. – Иди сюда, – он притянул Виктора за плечи, прижав к себе. – Знаешь, а я тебе в юности завидовал немного, твоей лёгкости в общении с девушками…

– Ты называешь это лёгкостью?! Я просто стеснялся дико, вот и нёс всякую ерунду, на которую почему-то все клевали, – Вик подвинулся ближе, стараясь устроиться удобнее. – Стихи читать и комплименты делать легко, особенно если за этим ничего не стоит.

– То-то ты до сих пор этим грешишь, – рассмеялся Андрей, – романтик недоделанный. А мне, значит, комплиментов не положено.

– А ты хочешь? Я могу, сам знаешь, но ставить тебя в одну плоскость с теми, кому я пытался понравиться ради одной ночи, как-то неправильно, что ли.

– Я потому и говорю, что не положено. Да и не надо красивых слов, я и так знаю, как ты ко мне относишься.

– А с тобой, оказывается, легко, сам всё знаешь. Забавно смотрится, – Виктор поднес ладонь ближе к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть метку, – согласен?

– Необычно, да. Говоришь, эти кубики давно там лежали? Странно, почему я раньше никогда к тебе не заходил? Как-то не с руки всё было…

– Значит, было ещё не время, может, у нас был шанс найти кого-то другого. Сам же знаешь, что говорят о метках, а теперь вот высшие силы решили, что мы безнадёжны, так что ждут нас всё-таки прогулки в парке в глубокой старости.

– Вот насчёт безнадёжны – это точно, – Андрей легко рассмеялся и, допив свой коньяк, поставил бокал на стол рядом. – А знаешь, хорошо, что тебе не нужно никуда сегодня уходить, предлагаю завалиться потом спать на одной кровати, как в детстве, когда на твоей односпальной помещались.

– Мы с тех пор немного выросли, так что хорошо, что сейчас у тебя кровать больше, – улыбнулся Виктор. – Я только за. Надеюсь, ты перестал пинаться?

– Не знаю, не спал ни с кем со студенческих пор, – хмыкнул Андрей. – Разрешаю пнуть в ответ, если что.

– Будто мне разрешение нужно… Нальёшь ещё? Тебе тянуться ближе, а мне совершенно не хочется шевелиться.

– И правда, о чём я, – мужчина вновь наполнил бокалы и изучающе посмотрел на собеседника. – А ты красивый. Не как девушка, черты лица резче, но всё равно.

– Ты только сейчас это заметил? – шутливо возмутился Виктор, разглядывая друга в ответ. Нет, он знал каждую чёрточку его лица, а как иначе? Просто никогда не думал о нём как о возможном партнёре. – Ты тоже ничего так, – у Виктора всё никак не получалось отнестись к ситуации серьёзно.

– Сейчас я это окончательно понял, – хмыкнул Андрей в ответ, вспоминая и те моменты, когда видел Вика в одном белье – на пляже или при совместных ночёвках. Нет, желания затащить в постель не возникло, а вот не разжимать руки теперь казалось насущной необходимостью.

– Так, с тем, что мы красавчики, определились. А нам ведь завтра от ужина с родителями отвертеться не выйдет… – несколько тоскливо добавил Вик. – Тут бы с собой разобраться для начала, а ещё они.

– Не спеши, мы друзьями почти всю осознанную жизнь были, а ты хочешь за один вечер перестроиться. А вот родители… Ничего, вдвоём отобьёмся.

– Вдвоём – уж точно, – улыбнулся Виктор, понимая, что на самом деле всё очень здорово: Андрея он знает прекрасно, а могло же быть так, что это оказался бы кто-то из покупателей, он же часто те кубики бросал с кем-то.

Мужчины просидели так ещё несколько часов, разговаривая обо всём, как будто это был обычный вечер выходного дня, единственное отличие – тепло тела рядом, непривычно близко, но так правильно, пока Виктор, который проснулся сегодня значительно раньше, не начал зевать.

– Всё, мне определённо пора спать.

– Нам, – поправил его Андрей. – Никуда я тебя не отпущу.

– Тогда ты расстилаешь кровать, я иду в душ, – скомандовал Вик, неохотно отодвигаясь, – а то уснём прямо тут, и утром у кого-то будет адски болеть шея, и это, кстати, буду не я.

– Не напоминай, – поморщился Андрей, вставая и забирая его опустевший бокал. – Ползи уже, жаворонок, – улыбнулся он, видя, что Виктор подниматься не спешит.

– Пополз, – заверил его друг, всё так же не шевелясь, но, поймав несколько возмущённый взгляд, неохотно поднялся и потопал в сторону ванной, зевая на ходу.

Андрей только тихо рассмеялся и ушёл на кухню, а потом – в комнату, готовиться ко сну. К моменту возвращения Вика всё было готово, а Андрей сидел на том же диване, ожидая своей очереди.

– Если я усну, постарайся не будить, когда придёшь, – напомнил Виктор, который легко засыпал, но если его после кто-то будил, то вернуться обратно в объятия Морфея становилось почти невозможной задачей.

– Ну вот, обламываешь светлые порывы, – демонстративно вздохнул Андрей. – Постараюсь.

– Оставь светлые порывы для утра, – фыркнул Виктор.

– Ага, тебе и трёх бокалов для похмелья хватит. Всё, спи, – и мужчина ушёл в ванную.

Вик, может, и хотел бы поспорить с этим его утверждением, но против правды не попрёшь, так что он только улыбнулся и отправился устраиваться на ночлег. Одеяло у друга было, конечно же, одно, а тащиться в другую комнату за своим было лень, так что Виктор постарался устроиться поудобней, не окукливаясь при этом, а ещё оставив свободной ту сторону кровати, на которой предпочитал спать Андрей. Выключился Вик почти сразу – ранний подъём, работа, немного алкоголя и эмоции…

Вернувшийся Андрей ещё немного повозился, подготавливая всё необходимое для завтрашнего дня, осторожно устроился рядом, стараясь не мешать, и, повинуясь порыву, легко коснулся чужих губ, чувствуя какую-то щемящую нежность.

– Добрых снов, – шёпотом добавил он, окончательно укладываясь, и затих, отложив на потом мысль обнять Виктора – точно разбудит же.

Ночью тот сам подлез ближе – то ли замёрз, то ли так действовала полученная метка, так что проснулись они в обнимку от звонка будильника Андрея.

– Ты бы ещё что-нибудь более громкое поставил, – пробурчал Виктор, пытаясь осознать себя в пространстве. – Всё-таки не удалось обойтись без утренних обнимашек.

– А то ты не знаешь, как я просыпаюсь, – не открывая глаз отозвался тот. – Доброе утро. Как спалось?

– Замечательно, до того, как не разорался твой телефон, нужно определённо поменять мелодию. Сейчас ещё немного тебя пообнимаю и пойду приготовлю кофе, – ему и правда было весьма уютно и тепло, шевелиться не хотелось совершенно, как и уходить куда-то или отпускать Андрея. – А может, сегодня работу прогуляем? – со смешком предложил он.

– А давай. Заболеем на пару. И на ужин к твоим не пойдём, чтобы не заразить случайно.

– А потом ты будешь бегать как оглушённый, потому что сроки горят? И мама обязательно придёт, чтобы нас лечить, и устроит такой разнос за то, что обманули… Нет уж, не стоит поощрять малодушные порывы, – Виктор неохотно приподнялся, заглядывая другу в лицо. – Так что придется всё же вставать. Поцеловать тебя, что ли, – задумчиво протянул он.

– Что ли? – усмехнулся Андрей, всё-таки открывая глаза и утыкаясь взглядом в Вика. – Я вчера особо не раздумывал.

– Та-ак, то есть первый поцелуй я пропустил? И как оно? – с живым интересом уточнил тот.

– Не понял. Мало было, не хотел тебя будить.

– Какой заботливый, – Виктор улыбнулся и, ещё чуть приподнявшись, осторожно поцеловал друга. – Щетина колется, – поделился он своими наблюдениями чуть позже, – а так ничего, интересное ощущение.

– Это да, – Андрей потёр подбородок. – Значит, для чистоты эксперимента нужно от неё избавиться и повторить.

– Причём нам обоим. Ты так на работу опоздаешь, нужно вставать.

– Ага-а-а… – мужчина с трудом сдержал зевок и сел, пользуясь тем, что Вик его отпустил. – Кто-то мне кофе обещал, если я ничего не путаю, и нагло отлынивает от этой почётной обязанности.

– Я вообще еще пару часов как спать должен, – фыркнул Виктор. – Ладно, пойду выполнять обещание.

– Тебе никто не мешает сделать это после моего ухода, – улыбнулся Андрей, коварно заматывая его в одеяло и чмокая в нос. – Лежи уже, труженик, сам справлюсь. С тебя ужин, я сегодня, наверное, поздно. Стоп, мы же к твоим идём. Или нет?

– Я попытаюсь, конечно, уговорить маму оставить нас в покое, скажу, ты на работе, бедный, и так устаешь без допросов и нотаций, но ничего не обещаю.

– Тётю Наташу это не остановит, – рассмеялся мужчина, доставая чистые вещи, – так что максимум, что ты выторгуешь – перенос промыва мозгов на час-полтора. Досыпай, я перед уходом загляну.

– Ты мой герой, – улыбнулся Виктор, закрывая глаза: вставать и правда совершенно не хотелось.

А Андрей, одевшись, ушёл на кухню. Техника не подвела, и уже минут через десять он сидел за столом с кружкой и тарелкой, изучая новый рисунок на обоях и улыбаясь своим мыслям. Несмотря ни на что, всё сложилось отлично – не нужно ни под кого подстраиваться, привыкать к новому человеку рядом, делить свободное время между лучшим другом и второй половинкой. Они просто перешагнули на следующую ступеньку, пусть и совершенно новую и непривычную, но вместе всё по плечу, разберутся и научатся.

Ещё через полчаса он вернулся в комнату и присел на край кровати.

– Вик, ты спишь? – тихонько позвал Андрей обнявшего обе подушки разом Виктора.

– С тобой поспишь, как же, – не очень чётко отозвался тот. – Уже уходишь?

– Ухожу. До вечера?

– До вечера. Позвони мне, если будешь сильно задерживаться, возьму у мамы что-нибудь вкусное для тебя.

– Конечно, – Андрей улыбнулся и встал. – Постарайся не шокировать родителей с порога, а то и мне же достанется. Ну, всё, удачи.

– Я им вообще ничего не скажу, ибо не самоубийца. Хорошего тебе дня.

– Значит, скажу я, – себе под нос пробормотал Андрей, выходя из комнаты. – Нечего потенциальных невест подсовывать, сами разберёмся.

На его счастье, Виктор этого уже не слышал, а с другой стороны, даже если бы и услышал, то поддержал бы несколько собственнические порывы.

Как известно, понедельник – день дурацкий, поэтому Андрей остался без обеда, но зато смог смыться с работы на полчаса раньше обычного, прикинув, что Вик вернётся примерно тогда же. Но дома того не оказалось, Андрей уже было решил, что Виктор пошёл сдаваться родителям, когда в замке повернулся ключ.

– О, сегодня опоздал я! – с порога выдал мужчина, но получилось у него не очень радостно. – Нам столько хлама привезли, что я думал, останусь на работе жить, – пожаловался он, проходя на кухню, где Андрей пытался наколдовать себе кофе, – всю неделю теперь разгребать, – вместо того, чтобы упасть на табурет, Вик подошел к другу и, обняв, устроил подбородок у него на плече. – Мама звонила.

– Зато не скучно, – устало улыбнулся тот, свободной рукой прижав к себе чужой локоть. – Нам напоминают об ужине? Или тебе в очередной раз прочитали лекцию о недопустимости такого поведения?

– Оба варианта верны. Пойдём сдаваться?

– Пойдём, только не прямо сейчас, – кофе наконец вскипел. – Тебе налить?

– Давай, только немного, пару глотков, чтобы прогнать сонливость, – Виктор неохотно отошел в сторону, все же присаживаясь.

– Держи, – перед ним с негромким стуком опустилась чашка. – А у нас сегодня такой цирк был… – и Андрей в лицах рассказал, что творилось у него на работе, откровенно любуясь смеющимся Виком. – Поэтому я и ушёл по-тихому, пока никто не видел, завтра узнаю, чем всё закончилось, – мужчина допил свой кофе и встал. – Ну что, отвлёкся от мрачных мыслей?

– Определённо, – подтвердил его собеседник. – Спасибо тебе.

– Тогда иди сюда, – Андрей потянул его за руку, поднимая с табуретки и обнимая. – Пока мы ещё не слишком заросшие, – пояснил он.

От необходимости что-то отвечать Виктора освободил осторожный поцелуй – неторопливый, изучающий, ожидаемо не вызывающий неприятия – это же Андрюха, ему Вик доверял, как себе, больше не чувствуя даже лёгкой скованности, только интерес и, может, совсем немного возбуждения и желания прочувствовать этот момент.

– Ммм, а неплохо, мне нравится, – наконец оторвавшись от него, выдал Андрей. – Пожалуй, стоит повторить, – слова не разошлись с делом, только на этот раз объятия были крепче, действия – увереннее, а поцелуй – глубже.

– Даже не думал, что ты так здорово целуешься, – признался Виктор, пытаясь перевести дыхание и напоминая себе о том, что у них есть ещё дела, хотя размыкать объятия не хотелось.

– Обижаешь. Всю жизнь тренировался, чтобы тебя впечатлить, – Андрей тоже не торопился отодвигаться, но всё же, вздохнув, добавил: – Надо идти, пока тебе опять названивать не начали.

– Какой ты, однако, ответственный, так для меня старался, – фыркнул Вик. – С порога ошарашим родителей или сначала доведём до инфаркта намёками?

– Главное, руки прятать, чтобы сюрприз не испортить, – рассмеялся Андрей, ещё раз коротко его целуя и всё же отходя на полшага. – Давай немного поиздеваемся? В отместку за субботний вечер.

– Скажем, что Светочка нам определённо понравилась и хотим ещё с кем-то познакомиться?

– Да нет, не нужно приплетать несчастную девушку. Скажешь, что уже нашёл пару, только вторая половина не хочет с ними знакомиться. Пусть помаринуются.

– О, это идея, подожди-ка, – Виктор зарылся в один из шкафов, доставая бинт. – Давай руку, чтобы уж точно не спалиться.

– Вражеские шпатели свистели над головой, – хмыкнул тот. – Ремонт – дело травмоопасное.

– Особенно если помощники криворукие и думающие только о встреченной паре. Подержи, – попросил Вик, заканчивая с повязкой и прося друга придержать узел, – вот так. Готово.

– Отлично. Ну что, вперёд?

– Удачи нам.

Мужчины переглянулись и, обменявшись хитрыми улыбками, покинули квартиру.

– Мама, папа, мы дома, – конечно, Виктор мог бы и не кричать с порога, но привычка, куда от неё денешься?

– Проходите, мальчики, рассаживайтесь, я сейчас, – отозвалась Наталья откуда-то из глубины квартиры.

– Пойдём посмотрим, чем нас кормят, пахнет вкусно.

Стол уже был накрыт, но мужчины не торопились приниматься за ужин: судя по всему, отца Виктора еще не было дома, что, в общем-то, им было только на руку.

– И чего вы сидите? – в дверях появилась Наталья. – Ешьте давайте. Ой, Андрюша, что у тебя с рукой? Сильно поранился?

– Да всё нормально, тёть Наташ, вы же знаете, что я ремонт затеял, рука соскользнула, – покаялся Андрей. – Через пару дней всё будет в порядке.

– А ты куда смотрел, Витя? – напустилась она на сына. – Вместе же делали.

– Мама, я-то тут при чём, Андрюха уже большой мальчик, сам разберётся.

– А Вик вообще в облаках витает второй день, – сдал друга с потрохами Андрей. – Я даже кофе утром сам варил.

– Тоже мне, трагедия, – фыркнул Виктор, – вот если бы ты вообще без кофе остался, другое дело.

– И о чём ты таком думаешь, что на друга нет времени?

– Да вот не знаю, как тебе сказать, – Вик замялся, словно действительно хотел что-то скрыть.

– Влюбился снова, что ли? – улыбнулась Наталья, сев напротив и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо сына. – Хотя это не мешало никогда…

– Тут все несколько серьёзней, мамочка… – с трагедией в голосе сказал Виктор. – Я половинку встретил, вот и думаю, что теперь с этим делать.

– То есть как – половинку? – опешила та. – А что ж ты тут сидишь, а не её поближе узнаёшь?

– А как же Андрей? – возмутился Виктор. – Да и вообще, ты так категорично говорила, что хочешь видеть нас на ужине, что я и возразить боялся.

– А Андрей как настоящий друг тебя отпустил бы, правильно? – мужчина истово закивал, подтверждая её слова. – И вообще, ради такого случая я бы тоже на твоём присутствии не настаивала. Ну, тогда рассказывай, кто она?

– Ну, нет, не раньше, чем сам во всем разберусь, тогда и расскажу, и познакомлю, – Виктор бросил весёлый взгляд на друга, уже предчувствуя тот скандал, который закатит мама, когда узнает правду.

– Партизан ты, сын. Ну, ничего, вот отец вернётся, он у тебя всё выпытает, – шутливо пригрозила пальцем Наталья. – Где хоть познакомились?

– На работе, а ты все возмущалась, что я себе странную работу нашел, вот видишь, как обернулось. А отца мы, наверное, не дождемся, я устал сегодня ужасно, так что нам идти пора… Надеюсь, ты больше не будешь мне тут свиданья вслепую устраивать? – прищурившись, посмотрел Виктор на мать. – А то кто вас знает…

– Не буду, – усмехнулась та, всё-таки высмотрев рисунок на ладони сына. – Ну что, теперь осталось Андрюше найти свою пару, и будете дружить домами, – мечтательно добавила Наталья, а Андрею стоило больших усилий не рассмеяться, спасла чашка с чаем.

– О, теперь я обязательно об этом позабочусь, – улыбнулся Вик. – Спасибо за ужин, мамочка, – он поцеловал родительницу в щёку, осторожно обнимая, – помочь тебе с посудой?

– Идите уже, отдыхайте, – отмахнулась та. – И обязательно приводи свою избранницу в гости, чем раньше, тем лучше, я мечтаю с ней познакомиться.

– Надеюсь, тебе понравится то, что ты увидишь. Всё, мы пошли, хорошего вечера, – Виктор подхватил со стола еще одну печенюшку и поспешил к выходу.

За дверями своей квартиры Андрей наконец дал волю душившему его смеху.

– Всё, твой брат влип, придётся ему отдуваться за двоих! Готов предоставить политическое убежище от родительского гнева, потому что самое позднее в пятницу тебя припрут к стенке.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что тоже попадёшь под раздачу? – фыркнул Виктор. – И непонятно, кому ещё сильнее влетит. Но будем считать, что за желание устроить мою личную жизнь мы отомстили. И какое политическое убежище? Я думал, ты теперь меня просто отпускать не собираешься.

– Прорвёмся. Да, не собираюсь, поэтому и говорю, что буду защищать от всех притязаний, – Андрей снова притянул Вика поближе, обнимая. – Ну что, какие планы на остаток вечера? Заваливаться спать ещё как-то неприлично рано…

– Будем целоваться, нужно же технику нарабатывать. Не то чтобы её не было, конечно, но щетина все ещё иногда сбивает с толку.

– Я только за. Пошли на диван, там удобнее.

– Очень практичный подход, – улыбнулся Виктор, не собираясь спорить.

Мужчины уселись и с какой-то радости молча смотрели друг на друга, не спеша начинать запланированное нарабатывание техники. Наконец Андрей рассмеялся:

– Что мы, в самом деле, как подростки в первый раз? Иди сюда, – и приобнял Вика, легко, на пробу касаясь его губ.

– И ничего не подростки, – со смехом откликнулся тот, – просто привычка обниматься и целоваться еще не выработалась, а вот просто сидеть рядом давно стало нормой. Ну, всё-всё, не смотри на меня так, заканчиваю трепаться, – он действительно замолчал, решив вернуться к поцелуям.

Через какое-то время первоначальные мысли о щетине улетучились куда-то далеко-далеко, потому что она на самом деле не слишком-то и мешала. Мужчины снова изучали друг друга, оценивая и совсем немного сравнивая, привыкая и просто наслаждаясь. Наверное, так и начинаются нормальные отношения – неторопливо, осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть тепло в сердце излишней спешкой.

Неделя пошла своим чередом. Вик и Андрей, несмотря на усталость после рабочего дня, как всегда находили пару часов на разговоры по вечерам, разбавляемые поцелуями, которые с каждым разом всё больше не хотелось прекращать, спали в одной кровати и морально настраивались на что-то большее, чем просто лежание в обнимку.

А в пятницу с утра Виктору позвонила Наталья и категорически заявила, что дала сыну достаточно времени на осознание изменений в жизни, хочет познакомиться с его парой и ждёт их вдвоём на ужин. К тому времени Андрей уже успел уйти на работу, так что радовать такой сомнительной новостью его пришлось по СМС: Виктор с какой-то радости опять нервничал, хотя вроде уже всё для себя решил. Не дожидаясь ответа на сообщение, он поспешил в антикварную лавку, куда и так уже имел все шансы опоздать.

Ответ пришёл только в обед: Андрея загрузили, но он пообещал сильно не опаздывать, потому что иначе Наталья будет бушевать ещё больше, а оставлять Вика на растерзание матушке мужчина не хотел. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что мама Виктора всегда была к нему благосклонна, и это сработает и в их ситуации.

Вот и конец рабочего дня. Андрей быстро собрался под одобряющие улыбки коллег, ещё в понедельник заметивших знак на его ладони, и поспешил тот самый цветочный магазин, где был неделю назад – стоило попытаться немного задобрить Наталью, чтобы не слишком усердствовала в отчитывании «непутёвых мальчишек». Купив её любимые цветы, мужчина позвонил Вику, сообщив, что скоро будет, и узнав, что тот уже дома, настраивается на разговор.

Судя по всему, настраиваться было непросто, потому что Виктор встретил его в прихожей и, несколько придирчиво осмотрев, выдал:

– Я думал, что буду знакомить маму с миловидной блондинкой, – с улыбкой сказал он, – но так определённо лучше.

– На блондинку я точно не тяну, – Андрей потянул к носу русую прядь и скосил на неё глаза, – но лет через двадцать-тридцать всё может быть. Подержи пока, – мужчина отдал Вику букет, – я хоть переоденусь, чтобы соответствовать званому ужину тире знакомству с родителями.

– Да брось, – фыркнул Виктор, – ты и так прекрасно выглядишь, да и ничего нового мама не углядит, будь ты хоть в самом лучшем своей костюме. Пошли уже, сдадимся и выдохнем наконец.

– Какой костюм, ты издеваешься? Свитер сниму и сменю футболку на рубашку, вот и всё, – отозвался Андрей уже из комнаты. – Сам-то вон какой красивый, нужно же соответствовать. Всё, я готов. Хотя нет, ещё минутку, – мужчина вернулся в прихожую, забрал цветы и свободной рукой притянул Вика поближе, целуя и выгоняя этим из головы как минимум половину переживаний.

– Ммм, вот теперь я буду думать только о том, как бы тебя ещё раз поцеловать, а не о нотациях. Ты лучший.

Как бы ни хотелось мужчинам ещё оттянуть момент разговора с родителями, смысла тянуть дальше не было, так что ещё раз переглянувшись, они покинули свое убежище.

– И как это понимать? – со вздохом сказала Наталья, когда мужчины появились на пороге. Она и отец Виктора сегодня выглядели особенно представительно, видимо, чтобы впечатлить избранницу сына.

– Вы же сказали, что хотите познакомиться с моей половинкой, – с нервным смешком сказал Вик, – ну так вот она.

Андрей же просто взял его за руку, повернув ладонью вверх и показывая и свой рисунок на том же месте. Наталья молча хватала ртом воздух, а Иван внимательно рассматривал мужчин, что-то прикидывая.

– Руку порезал, значит… – наконец недобро сказала женщина, явно пытаясь найти, чем бы таким в них кинуть, не прибив при этом.

– А это месть за свидания вслепую, – фыркнул Виктор. – Ну, правда, мамочка, могло бы быть гораздо хуже, например, рядом со мной стояла бы дочь твоей коллеги, от которой ты сразу шипеть начинаешь. И вообще, это же Андрей… – он сказал это так, словно имя всё объясняло.

– Действительно, мать, после драки кулаками не машут, – пробасил отец Виктора. – По крайней мере у них и правда будет полное взаимопонимание и довольство жизнью. А внуков нам младший обеспечит, он мне звонил сегодня, хочет с девушкой познакомить.

– Ну уж нет, – недобро прищурившись, ответила Наталья и высказала сыну и его избраннику всё, что накипело. Говорила она весьма эмоционально, но, стоит признать, по делу, хорошо хоть, ничем не кидалась.

– Мам, может, тебе валерьянки накапать? – робко спросил Виктор, вклинившись в небольшую паузу в монологе. – Ну, или нам, если ты собираешься продолжить.

– У меня ещё коньяк хороший остался, – дополнил Андрей, – мы после этой новости не весь выпили.

– Предлагаешь обмыть это дело? – улыбнулся Иван, который явно перенес новость спокойнее, чем супруга. – А почему бы, собственно, и нет?

Наталья только рукой махнула:

– Ладно уж, принеси.

Но Андрей осторожно развернул Виктора за плечи и подтолкнул к двери:

– Где стоит, ты знаешь.

Вик не стал спорить, прекрасно понимая, что один на один с мамой сейчас не выдержит, ей нужно чуть успокоиться, и вышел.

– Ну и какие у вас планы? – после недолгого молчания спросила Наталья.

– Просто жить, – пожал плечами Андрей. – Мы друг без друга и так никак и никуда, а метки это просто подтвердили.

– И что на это сказать, – со вздохом выдала женщина. – Только теперь ты просто обязан заставить его поступить и более серьёзно относиться к своему, точнее, вашему будущему…

– Да ладно тебе, Наташ, – Иван поднялся со своего места, обнимая жену, – не дети уже, разберутся, лучше наставления для младшего прибереги.

– Обещаю, – серьёзно кивнул Андрей.

Негромко стукнула входная дверь – Виктор вернулся и сразу поспешил к ним, проверить, как обстановка.

– О, все ещё живы, – с несколько нервной улыбкой выдал Вик, – это определённо хорошо. Так, где в этом доме бокалы, ты не помнишь? – обратился он к другу.

– Вик, не прибедняйся, мы сколько уже лет на два дома живём? – улыбнулся ощутимо расслабившийся Андрей. – Садись за стол, сейчас достану.

– Я бы и сам мог, – сказал Виктор, но послушно присел на свободное место, – если бы ты сказал, где искать.

– Ну да, в прошлый раз я их мыл и убирал… – мужчина выставил бокалы на стол и поровну разлил оставшиеся полбутылки. – За нас, никто не против?

Возражений не последовало, только Виктор со свойственной ему романтичностью хотел добавить ещё пару слов, но, получив предупреждающий взгляд, улыбнулся и отпил из своего бокала. Обстановка заметно разрядилась, старшее поколение с улыбками следило за мужчинами, подмечая чуть более ласковые взгляды и неосознанное желание придвинуться ближе друг к другу. Что скажешь, они действительно были отличной парой.

– А позвоню-ка я завтра твоей матушке, Андрюша, – немного мечтательно протянула Наталья.

– Звоните, – улыбнулся тот. – С отцом я уже говорил, он обещал её морально подготовить.

– И когда ты успел? – с любопытством уточнил Виктор, не то чтобы он был против, совсем нет. – И что тебе сказали?

– Сегодня в обед, когда твоё сообщение увидел. Батя сказал: «Наконец-то я за тебя спокоен», и «Лучше Витьки всё равно никого не найдёшь», – отозвался Андрей, снова приобняв его. – И я с ним полностью согласен.

– Кажется, все вокруг уже давно ждали от нас чего-то подобного, – фыркнул Вик. – Вспомнить ту же Светлану…

– А что Светлана? – недоумённо посмотрела на сына Наталья.

– Она решила, что мы с Андрюхой пара, – любезно пояснил Виктор.

– Напророчила, значит, – хмыкнул Иван. – Видишь, Наташ, всё к лучшему.

– Ох, да хватит меня уже успокаивать, – отмахнулась та, – всё хорошо, – посмотрев на играющих в гляделки парней, она вздохнула и добавила: – Вот же обалдуи, могли бы и сразу сказать… Будьте счастливы, а теперь идите уже отсюда, а то вида вас целующихся я пока не перенесу.

– Что вы, тёть Наташ, мы приличные люди! – праведно возмутился Андрей. – Но, пожалуй, нам и правда пора. Спасибо большое, всё было очень вкусно.

– Ты волшебница, мамочка, – тоже поспешил похвалить родительницу Вик и поцеловал во всё же подставленную щёку. – Хорошего вам вечера.

Мужчины распрощались, потому что родители Виктора уезжали завтра днём, и вернулись в уют и тишину соседней квартиры.

– Теперь можно и снова тебя поцеловать с чистой совестью, – улыбнулся Андрей. – Или?..

– Думаешь, не пора ли нам зайти дальше поцелуев? – с лёгкой хитринкой уточнил Виктор.

– Думаю. Ты не против, как я понимаю?

– С чего бы мне быть? Ну, если не считать того, что я не очень-то хорошо понимаю, что нужно делать, но всё когда-нибудь происходит впервые, верно?

– Я помогу, говорил же, что кое-какие знания есть. Да и у нас всё одинаковое, разберусь, где прижать, а где погладить, – серьёзно пообещал Андрей, крепко обнимая Вика. – Пошли?

– Ну как можно устоять перед таким предложением. Пойдём, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Но прежде мужчины ещё немного постояли прямо посередине прихожей, целуясь – ведь с последнего момента, когда это было, прошло несколько часов, они успели соскучиться по теплу чужих губ. Так быстро появилась зависимость от подобных знаков внимания, желание поделиться нежностью через простое прикосновение, и оставалось только надеяться, что остальное понравится не меньше.

Наконец Андрей оторвался от Виктора, осознав, что они оба прилично так завелись от осознания, что дозрели до ещё более тесного контакта, и потянул друга в сторону ванной, где Вик, видимо, на нервной почве пару минут разглядывал их обоих, сравнивая размеры и форму. Наконец закативший глаза Андрей отвлёк его очередным поцелуем, и мужчины, приведясь в порядок, направились к кровати. Наверное, если бы Андрей дал Вику время задуматься, то тот бы в очередной раз начал сомневаться, больше, естественно, в себе, а не в друге, но теперь, на фоне эмоций, прикосновений, от которых хотелось постанывать и действовать смелее, мысли уходили куда-то в даль туманного потом. Виктор продолжал изучать друга на ощупь, понимая, что твёрдость мышц, отсутствие груди и наличие кое-чего другого никак не влияют на степень его возбуждения, скорее, придают некую пикантность ситуации, а Андрей, вспомнив о тех случаях, когда партнёрши на ночь желали чего-нибудь особенного, опрокинул Вика на подушку и не спеша начал спуск вниз, целуя и оглаживая. Виктор, шалея от ощущений и необычности происходящего, не возражал, отдавшись на откуп довольно уверенным действиям. Полузадушенный всхлип и лёгкая дрожь приободрили – значит, он на правильном пути, – и Андрей удвоил усилия. Ещё через какое-то время Вик, не выдержав, потянул его за руку, заставляя устроиться сверху и приступить всё-таки к самому главному. Андрей, в общем-то, не возражал, только попросил лечь немного по-другому, чтобы обоим было удобнее, и мужчины потерялись в ощущениях, дойдя до финала с разницей в полминуты.

– Странные ощущения, – Виктор улыбался, пытаясь обдумать произошедшее, но ничего особо не выходило, потому что всё виделось только через призму чувств, что давно уже связывали мужчин – тепло, участие, необходимость быть рядом, так много всего.

– Ты всё запомнил? – хмыкнул Андрей, вытягиваясь рядом. – Мне ждать ответной любезности?

– Мне еще и запоминать нужно было? А я думал, только растекаться довольной лужицей. Ладно-ладно, будет тебе ответная любезность…

– Да нет, если тебя всё устраивает, можешь растекаться, я не против, – Андрей рассмеялся, чувствуя себя легко-легко. – Странно как-то, столько лет дружили, а тут – пара... Но мне нравится.

– Еще бы тебе не нравилось, – Виктор чувствительно заехал ему локтём по рёбрам, – ты вообще должен быть в восторге от того, что у тебя такой классный парень.

– Самый лучший. Особенно когда не дерётся, – проворчал Андрей, в отместку зажав его в крепких объятиях, не давая пошевелиться.

– Это чтобы глупости не говорил, – фыркнул Вик, пытаясь вывернуться. – Ну, всё, больше не буду драться, отпусти уже! Во всяком случае, пока, – добавил он громким шёпотом, явно надеясь, что его услышат.

– Нет уж, не отпущу, – но мужчина чуть ослабил хватку, позволяя устроиться поудобнее. – Только если на работу или сварить кофе.

– Кофе, – задумчиво протянул Виктор. – Не хочу, сегодня определённо буду лениться.

– Куда уже, ночь скоро. Ленись на здоровье.

– А если я не лениться хочу, а целоваться?

– Навёрстывать все годы не с теми? Отличная мысль.

– Тебя это напрягает? – осторожно уточнил Виктор.

– С чего бы? Я ж тоже не монахом жил, так что… – от ещё одной неуверенной мысли Вика избавил долгожданный поцелуй – идеальный, такой, что невозможен ни с кем, кроме предназначенной судьбой пары.

Эпилог

Время полетело стрелой. Виктор практически перебрался к Андрею, заходя к себе только за некоторыми не особо нужными в повседневной жизни вещами и всё чаще задумываясь о том, чтобы уступить свою квартиру младшему брату – родители одобрили его девушку, и тот не в первый раз высказывал мысль, что хотел бы жить с ней. Андрей, помня об обещании Наталье проследить, чтобы Вик получил высшее образование, подошёл к этому со всей ответственностью, и Виктор, хоть и пытался отвертеться, всё-таки подал документы в выбранный ранее ВУЗ. Пока он готовился к экзаменам, мужчины несколько раз крупно поссорились, но всё же пережили этот этап, найдя в себе силы в очередной раз понять друг друга.

Результатов вступительных и зачисления ждали неоправданно долго, Вик успел известись от беспокойства, хорошо, что Андрей был рядом, разговорами и поцелуями отвлекая, направляя кипучую энергию в другое русло. Наконец увидев свое имя в приказе, Виктор чуть ли не до потолка прыгал, а после решил, что просто обязан отблагодарить свою половинку за помощь и терпение. Праздничный ужин показался ему весьма хорошим решением, и, воспользовавшись тем, что Андрей, несмотря на выходной, после полудня засел за комп – приближались сроки сдачи очередного проекта, – Вик развёл кипучую деятельность: смотался в магазин и окопался на кухне.

Приготовив все необходимое, он с удивлением понял, что Андрей так и не пришёл на запах готовящейся еды, а значит, его нужно срочно оттаскивать от компа, а то все планы пойдут прахом.

– Солнце моё, ты там долго ещё? – войдя в комнату, с порога спросил Виктор. Друг так забавно реагировал на ласковые прозвища – не то чтобы ему не нравилось, но явно до сих пор было не по себе, так что мужчина не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы иногда его поддразнить. – Пойдём ужинать, – Вик совершенно не мог перестать улыбаться, чувствуя тихую нежность к заработавшейся половинке.

– Нет, я почти закончил, – отозвался Андрей, а подошедший к нему Виктор с удовольствием полюбовался чуть порозовевшими скулами и смущённой улыбкой и обнял, пристроив подбородок на макушке. – Соблазняешь тут вкусными запахами, мысли разбегаются…

– Ну так бросай всё, и пошли уже. Кстати, мы уже полгода как метки получили, представляешь? Отпразднуем?

– Ого. Отличный повод, – мужчина крутанулся на кресле, роняя Виктора себе на колени и целуя. – А я-то думаю, чего ты с утра такой загадочный ходишь…

– Сначала я хотел просто своё поступление отметить, мы столько в него вложили сил, что заслужили праздник. А потом посмотрел на календарь… Не смотри на меня так, словно я – восьмое чудо света! Вот правда, сейчас буду смущаться.

– А я люблю тебя смущать. И вообще люблю, честно, – добавил Андрей после небольшой паузы.

– Ага, любишь, часто и физически, – фыркнул Виктор, не до конца понимая сказанное, а потом несколько неуверенно улыбнулся: – Ты мне сейчас в любви признался? Серьёзно?

– Серьёзно, – кивнул тот. – Могу повторить: я тебя люблю.

– А ещё раз? – улыбка стала гораздо шире. Впрочем, повторить Андрей не успел: его буквально на полуслове прервали поцелуем. – Мой парень меня любит, круто.

– А вот любит ли кто-нибудь твоего парня – тайна, покрытая мраком, – перемежая слова короткими касаниями губ, уточнил Андрей, окончательно выкидывая из головы мысли о недоделанной работе.

– Я-то тебя точно люблю, а вот кто другой – тут даже не знаю, но тебе определённо должно хватать меня. Я же у тебя жутко ревнивый… Поцелуй ещё, – с тихим стоном попросил Вик.

– Только молчал, как партизан на допросе, – с удовольствием выполняя просьбу, отозвался Андрей, зарываясь пальцами в немного растрёпанную шевелюру Виктора, прекрасно зная, что тот откровенно млеет от такой нехитрой ласки.

– Не думал, что нам нужны слова, пока ты не признался. Оказывается, это приятно – не только чувствовать твою любовь, но и слышать о ней. Продолжишь в том же духе, и всё остынет, – предупредил мужчина, но даже и не подумал отстраняться. – Люблю, – тихо выдохнул он, склоняясь ближе к Андрею, прихватывая губами мочку его уха и довольно улыбаясь негромкому стону.

– Пусть остывает, всегда можно разогреть, – тот стянул с Вика футболку, – сейчас ты важнее…

Поцелуи и ласки, тепло чужого тела и желание быть ещё ближе, точное знание всех чувствительных мест и тихие признания, заставляющие обнимать ещё крепче и сильнее подаваться навстречу, радость единения и тихое счастье осознания взаимности. Им стоило давно дать себе волю, поделиться чувствами. Хотя, с другой стороны, всему своё время. Особенно в мире, где половинку можно найти только тогда, когда уже перестал её искать.


End file.
